At Your Door
by Leslie Emm
Summary: Same AU at Bulletproof. Craig Lewes is a dangerous man, and he just escaped from a final court hearing that he engineered to get another appeal from death row 6 years ago. Mac and the team back then caught him once, can this team go one step further and discover the motivation behind his torture and murder of seemingly random victims? Contains sensitive material.
1. Prologue

**At your Door**

Prologue

_This is my new one, it is in the same AU as the bulletproof series and tells the story of the OC criminal I brought in at the end Craig Lewes. It can be read as a stand alone I suppose but there's a few things you might not get. It is mainly focused on the crime angle, with shades of private life. There is a sister fic to this called life at the 1-2 which focusses on Flack and his private life while this is ongoing. It is chapter for chapter, ie – life at the 1-2 will explain the effect the case etc is having on his home life and friendships. Hope you enjoy._

Prologue

Craig Bolen Lewes walked across the street, ducking into an alley as two police officers walked from the coffee shop to their patrol car. Two women, laughing, nudging each other. He watched them, detached, his twisted mind thinking of the ways he'd get them to do what he wanted. Then force them to anyway, over and over until they _begged_ him to die. The way the others had, others that no one but him even knew about. Oh they were missing, presumed dead, but no one knew his secret, that he was to blame. He was thoughtful, of course they may not fit his profile when he got to know them, the women he hunted were hesitant to reveal what he needed to know, but eventually, reveal they did. If they revealed the right answer, they were the lucky ones, the ones who flooded NYPD with reports that he'd romanced them and they had lived to tell the tale. Others weren't so lucky. Despite being caught, his motive was still his own, and he intended to keep it that way.

Lewes knew he was what society called a 'serial killer'. That people thought he was a socio-path, psychopath, and everything in between. He didn't care for labels, he didn't have 'compulsions' that he couldn't deny. Nor did he have that 'trigger' that most types had, the breaking point, the thing that caused them to spill their guts. Nor did he particularly covet his freedom, Craig Lewes lived inside his head, the only thing prison stopped was actually doing what he had become expert at, but he'd had plenty of time to plan it all, should he ever get out.

And he had. The escape wasn't planned. Granted, setting up Taylor, Flack and Hawkes was, luring them with a body each if they gave him their accounts of how he was caught for his supposed film. There was never any film, and Lewes could not believe his luck when all three had walked willingly into his trap. He'd got them, contradicting each other, on tape. It wasn't strong, and it would be argued that the police officers had left vital information out to stop certain procedures becoming public knowledge, but it had been enough for him to get an appeal.

The opportunity to escape had just presented itself. They gave him a _female_ guard in the court house, one to take him from the cells to the dock. They never got that far. He was expert at seducing women, and this one was young and impressionable. He'd studied each of her movements, each answer, each small eye movement. Lured her into a trap. As soon as he dropped and clutched at his chest, calling her name pitifully, she'd reacted exactly as planned and that was that. He'd regretted having to leave her behind, she may have been his type, but an unconscious police woman would hinder escape.

He had no interest in changing his appearance, that was his bait, the way he looked, the way he talked. Women couldn't help themselves. But in order to continue his work, he needed to clean up, become normal again. He'd learned a few tricks inside that would help him now, stealing would have to start him off. Once he got started, only time would tell how long he'd be able to continue, but one thing he knew, one woman he wanted above all others was the only one who had resisted him. Given time, even women who _knew_ what he'd done were putty in his hands. Telling them that he couldn't control it, that he was sick, needed help, wanted to be good. He always marvelled at how stupid they were, that they believed he couldn't control it, if he had no control – why were they still alive? That question failed to occur to them in their fits of pitying fear.

No, the one he wanted was the one who had always been protected, and she'd seen what he was capable of, first hand. She'd never even faltered, he had studied her body language closely, and not once had she softened to him. But she would, he'd break her, gain her confidence, give her the hope she would desperately need and then crush it. It would be his biggest triumph, and what happened before or after that, he didn't give much thought. It wouldn't matter if she didn't fit his profile, the women he normally took. She had become his challenge.

That was the key, submission, and the feeling he was granting a last wish, putting them out of the misery they endured. It wasn't even physical for the most part, the pain he inflicted, it was emotional, mental. He gave the hope, the loved seeing the hope in their eyes as he softened, seemed contrite for what he was doing, before switching at will back into a cold and hard captor. All planned and executed with precision, every step.

…...

Stella Bonusera walked through the airport terminal, she'd not been back to New York since the day she left. The only person she'd seen from her old life was Don Flack, briefly, when he'd visited. She'd avoided invitations to weddings, children's christenings, birthday parties and just to visit. She had run away, from the terror and trauma that New York had held. Feet firmly planted in New Orleans.

How a subpoena from the New York DA changed that, she thought. Forced back to face her demons, she resented the city she'd once loved, the people she considered her family. That was why she'd told no one she was arriving today, oh Mac would know, she was sure of that.

She got into the taxi and headed for the hotel. She didn't alert anyone to her arrival, she didn't think she could face the jolly welcome that would surely happen. It would happen in time, but she needed space to face her ghosts alone for now. To adjust to feeling trapped and violated all over again by this city.

…...

**APB on Craig Lewes escaped prisoner.**

**Escaped at final appeal hearing.**

**Consider extremely dangerous.**

Mac Taylor read the bulletin, of course he already knew Lewes had escaped. They had been on the phone immediately, he forwarded the email on to his team, adding a note that he would meet them at 10am sharp for a briefing. Just as he hit send his cell rang, he looked at it, sighing. It was Detective Flack, he hoped against hope that his gut was wrong.

He wasn't, he hung up the phone with more force than was needed. He was furious to receive the call, the call that said Lewes had killed again, was back in business and they had to do it all over again.

...


	2. Chapter 1

**At Your Door**

Chapter One

Mac looked at the faces before him, shaking away his melancholy he started to talk.

"You will have all received the bulletin" he began "We have an escaped prisoner, a dangerous and sadistic escaped prisoner, Craig Lewes. This morning Detective Flack was called to the scene of a homicide. We have reasonable suspicion that Lewes is the culprit"

"How did he even get another appeal?!" Danny asked "He was due for the needle"

Flack and Hawkes locked eyes, they had no idea what Mac was about to tell the team. Up until now, the fact that they had been directly involved in Lewes getting another appeal had been hidden from everyone else.

"We first apprehended Lewes some 10 years ago" Mac leaned on the desk. He'd thought long and hard about how to handle it, there had been enough secrecy, the team needed to be in the picture "Myself, Hawkes and Don were on the case, along with Stella"

"I remember that" Danny sat straighter "He was the one who tortured women? Never did discover his motive"

"We didn't" Mac confirmed "The fact now is that some time ago, Lewes contacted me. We didn't find all of his victims, and due to be executed, he told me he was making a film. He told me that in return for our accounts of how we caught him, he would reveal the location of another body. And we did, we gave those accounts and we found more bodies"

"But that doesn't explain how he got an appeal" Jo said quietly, she had half an idea after several muttered comments from Flack at the crime scene about being played, and being taken for a fool.

Mac sighed deeply "There was no film" he said "He played us, and due to the time lapsed, the difference in memories and the emotions involved in this case, Don, Sheldon and I unwittingly opened up the route for him to go to the DA with grounds for an appeal after new evidence"

"And they gave him it?!" Danny said "Even though he had told you where to find _more_ bodies?!"

"Yes" Mac said quietly "He hadn't been convicted of those murders, only charged. He was challenging the original conviction"

Don clenched his fists repeatedly, glancing at Sheldon again and seeing that his face was a mirror of his own. He hated this, he hated the thought that someone had used him to create more death.

"This is what you guys were sneaking about at isn't it?" Lindsay said "When we worked that race horse case, you kept disappearing and having odd conversations in dark corners, it was about this wasn't it?"

"Yes it was" Mac admitted "We couldn't tell you, couldn't involve anyone else"

"I don't know why" Danny snorted.

"That's not the issue" Mac stood, mentally shaking himself "Now we need to find him again, and catch him"

"Right" Jo stood, moving to be beside Mac, she sensed the lack of trust in the room and it was her place to restore it if they were going to work this case.

"There's nothing else here OK? The people in this room, we work the Lewes case, anything else gets passed on. We need to find this man and fast. He's been escaped less than a week and we already have a victim. Are you all on board?"

"Could you use an extra pair of hands?" a voice said from the door.

Seven pairs of eyes swivelled, six with varying expressions of shock, confusion and joy. One pair held no prejudice at all.

"Stella!" Danny was the first to recover, leaping to his feet and moving to greet her, the others quickly followed suit.

Adam hung back, mixed emotions clouding his initial happiness at seeing Stella again.

"Who's that?" Jo asked him, some of her curiosity fuelled by his reaction to this woman.

"Th- that's Stella Bonusera" he said "She used to be you"

"Hmmm" Jo eyed him "You can tell me about it later"

"Jo Danville" Jo held her hand out to Stella, meeting her eyes. Stella returned the gesture.

"Stella Bonusera" she replied.

The team rocked back to watch, some wondering if a turf war was imminent.

"I've heard a lot about you" Jo ventured "I had some big shoes to fill"

"From what I hear of you" Stella smiled back "You have done a great job"

"Thank you" Jo bowed her head gracefully "What say Mac?" she turned and looked at him "Can you and these guys cope with the gender sides being made more even?"

"How long are you here?" Mac ignored Jo's attempt to lighten what could be a hard moment.

"I was subpoenaed to appear at Lewes appeal" Stella said "But with him in the wind, I'm here until told I can go. All the DA said was 'hang tight'"

"Then" suddenly Mac smiled "Grab a kit, we have work to do"

…...

"We are going to tear this apartment apart" Mac said, hands on hips "I want anything and everything"

"You got it boss" Danny replied, despite his initial anger at being left out of the loop on the Lewes case, he recognised the importance of them being a team now, needing to outwit this guy.

"Don" he turned to an exhausted looking Flack "Run me through it again"

"Uniform showed up at 01.12after reports if shots fired, found the body, cleared and sealed the scene and canvassed the neighbours, got nothing" he said fatigue evident "Jo processed the scene, ME took the body and we closed it up"

"Sid said COD was strangulation" Mac mused "So who fired the gun?"

"I don't know" Don said "Jo didn't find anything to indicate it was fired in here. No bullets"

"We need to find who fired that gun" Mac said "They may be a witness"

"We need to find that son of a bitch Lewes" Don replied savagely.

"We will" Mac assured him "Just follow the evidence"

Don muttered something unintelligible as he fished his cell out of his pocket and headed for the door, Mac looking thoughtfully after him.

"Stella?" Mac turned, breaking his reverie.

"Yeah?" she looked up from the kitchen floor where she searched for footprints.

"The initial call was a gun shot" he said "But there's no evidence here, Jo has been through it"

"Could have been missed?" she suggested softly. She had no wish to step on anyone's toes but her analytical mind needed every question answered.

Mac gave a low laugh "Not by Jo" he said "She's too much like you"

Stella took the advice gracefully, she didn't know Danville, Mac and the team did, she trusted his judgement.

"Then we need to know where the bullet was fired and why" Stella mused "And who by"

"My thoughts exactly" Mac said "You on it?"

"I'm on it" she smiled back "I'll see what uniform got and go from there"

"Good chance to meet Mrs Flack" Mac laughed "She was the first responder"

"She was?" Stella wrote some notes on her pad "Then I'll start with her"

"Oh I almost wish I could be there to see that!" Danny chimed in from behind them.

"Why?" Stella gave him a frown "And almost?" she added.

"Oh you two will get on fine" Mac said surety in his voice "You have something in common"

"We do?" Stella turned back to Mac.

"Neither of you are scared of Don" he laughed, turning on his heel "I'm going to see if Sid has anything else"

…...


	3. Chapter 2

**At your Door**

Chapter 2

Craig Lewes watched the woman, she was beautiful, refined and very sure of herself. He'd have a hard time making this one crack, he mused, she had the potential.

Of course in his early years at this, he'd had to use his influences to find out what he needed to know before starting his campaigns to seduce women, had stumbled across the first one by accident, and rage had unfortunately taken over. He'd regretted that, being out of control, but it was done and he just had to move on and get smarter, which he had.

He'd used his various contacts and access to find out his potential victims, but only acted when it became confirmed, by them and them alone. When they confided something like that, it was just a matter of time then, the plan was set and nothing could stop him carrying it out.

These days, with many years practice and no contacts or access to fall back on he needed to rely on instincts alone – so far they hadn't let him down, but that was just one, and she had caved so very easily with her own particular brand of guilt, she'd almost seemed grateful for his _attentions_.

This new one had the hallmarks of what he searched for in a victim. Powerful, single, beautiful, rich and childless. She flaunted her sexuality in a way that made him think she would be a challenge, that finding out the information he'd need to decide if she was next would not be easy, but if it was confirmed, it would be worth it. A woman like that had skeletons, he had no doubt.

But she was just a diversion, until he could decide how best to claim his ultimate prize.

…...

Stella looked at the hole in the wall of the hallway, several things rotated around her mind. Why would anyone torture, rape and strangle someone, then shoot a hole in a hallway when leaving?

_Unless it was at a witness?_

_Unless it was for attention?_

_Unless it was fired by the vic?_

_Unless..._

"Hi" Stella jumped slightly as she was pulled from her thoughts by a voice behind her "Stella I presume?"

"Certainly am" Stella replied.

_This has to be Kate_ she thought _The way she's standing, looking at me, she's the female version of Flack. _

"Kate Flack" she held her hand out "First responder here"

"And Don's wife" Stella took the hand and smiled.

"For my sins" Kate replied, her voice tight "I got a message you needed me here?"

"I wondered if you had gotten anything from the canvass?" Stella asked "Because I understand that your initial call was shots fired and then you found the vic?"

"Yes" Kate nodded, looking at the bullet hole "Found no sign of gunfire in the apartment, which obviously was the priority, and no, nothing on the canvass. The person who dialled 911 denied all knowledge, as they do"

Stella nodded knowingly, New Yorkers were a stark contrast to the people she dealt with now, the inhabitants of New Orleans may be no more law abiding, but they seemed more cooperative. She wasn't sure of that was actually true, or her own jaded perception of the city that had almost sucked the life from her.

"Figures" Stella replied "Did you investigate the gunshot report at all?"

"My partner, Georgia" Kate began "Did ask the usual questions, but it was a gun shot, in down town New York, with no obvious gun shot victim or damage, and a dead body across the hall. So no, we did the preliminary, and then were directed by homicide to concentrate on the vic and flashing Lewes mugshot"

Again, Stella nodded "It may just be important" she mused "I can't work out if Lewes fired this, it was never part of his MO before"

"You think someone else could have fired it?" Kate asked, peering again at the hole, and then the bullet Stella withdrew "Looks like a .45" Kate said.

"Good call" Stella said, twisting the bullet in the light "Good stria, might get something from IBIS"

Kate had walked up the hall, frowning back at where Stella stood "I'd say it was fired from about here" she said "Straight shot, though that's a dead end where you are, highly unlikely he'd let someone trapped pass him, a witness, without a struggle anyway"

"You Mac's new ballistics expert?" Stella asked.

Kate shrugged "Just years of looking at guns and bullets" she replied.

Stella laughed "It'll do that" she said "But I think you're right, there's one bullet hole, no blood, no body and no sign that someone tried to get away from here, so...?"

"That's why I'm a beat cop and you're a CSI" Kate smiled.

…...

"Anything?" Mac asked over Stella's shoulder as she tapped impatiently with her nails on the desk.

"Nothing from IBIS" she said "But I can tell you that the bullet didn't hit anything from leaving the gun to hitting the wall. No sign of a struggle, no sign of anything. It's like someone just stood and fired at the wall"

"Maybe they did" Mac intoned.

"But why Mac?" Stella questioned intently "It makes no sense at all"

"Actually it does" they both turned as Adam stepped into the lab, he shot Stella a worried look before continuing "I did a search on our vic and spoke to Flack, our vic lives alone, works freelancing as a design consultant and no family near by, so basically no one would miss her until she didn't pay her bills"

"So what are you thinking Adam?" Mac asked.

Stella noted that Mac seemed more softened, he was more patient with Adam than he had been, he waited to hear what Adam had to say, without pushing. Stella realised that she'd missed an awful lot in the time she'd been absent, and people had changed. She felt a pang of regret.

"I'm thinking that Lewes fired that gun" Adam said "To draw attention to the body, to make _sure_ she was found"

"That would mean that he knew something of his victims lives" Stella said "That he knew she wouldn't be found, or reported missing for a while"

"I went through Lewes old case file" Adam offered "All his victims are seemingly chosen at random, and this is the first one that wouldn't have been missed straight away. I searched for _any_ connection, anything, so far nothing, but I'll keep on looking"

"Good work Adam" Mac said "I think you may be onto something, if he researches his victims, either before or after their death, then he would know that she wouldn't be found straight away, or reported missing. He _wanted_ her found, he wants us to know it was him"

…...

The woman frowned at him, Lewes looked away. He'd realised that in order to carry out his intentions, he needed to change his appearance, but not so to distract from what nature had given him, what made this so easy.

The change of colour and style to his hair had pained him at first, but now looking at himself in the mirror above the bar, he quite liked the new look. It was different. He blinked a few times, the slight haze from the coloured contacts he wore cleared. He re-adjusted his glasses, the clear glass offered no magnification but gave a different look. With different coloured hair, and eyes, glasses and a small and neat beard, he barely recognised himself.

"I haven't seen you in here before, this is an exclusive place" the woman said, forthright, confident.

"It has been a long time" he replied, with a smile that told her there was more, a lot more.

"Scotch on the rocks" the blonde mused "That's the drink of a man with a lot on his mind"

"That may be" he answered, dead pan, showing her he was hiding from emotions that stirred deeply within him.

"Still waters run deep" she said, her eyes told him what he needed to know, he had her attention. She was smart, and probably thought that he was safe, that picking up a guy from a members only bar was safe. Stolen credentials had seen his admittance without a question asked, he was safe in his own role now.

"You don't look the type to pick up men in bars" he told her, the right amount of sincerity and disapproval in his tone.

"This is a club" she pointed out, her eyes sliding over him "And I'm making conversation, I'm not picking anyone up"

_Yet_ Lewes thought.

…...

_Thank you to all who are reading this, those who have followed or favourited and to Smuffly for the reviews on both stories. _


	4. Chapter 3

**At your Door**

Chapter 2

The team sat disconsolately around the table, arms were folded, legs crossed. Bottles of water were untouched, all eyes on the screens before them. A collage of pictures faced them, dead women, crime scenes and largest and most prominent, a picture of Craig Lewes.

"We have confirmed, with trace evidence collected at the scene that this victim" Mac pointed to the screen closest to him "The latest, Serena Haswell, was Lewes latest victim"

Danny suppressed a yawn, it was late, or maybe early, his mind wandered to the age old discussion about the early hours of the morning being late at night or early in the morning. He struggled to focus on what was being said.

"We also have a theory that Lewes stalks or at least researches his victims, probably before death. The gun shot was a way of drawing attention to the body, of making sure she was found, and found quickly. Don?"

"Officers showed up at the address for a report of gunshot..._s" _he began "But there appears to be one shot fired. The door to the apartment was open, and on investigation, the officers found the vic, dead. There was nothing at the scene to indicate she had struggled with her attacker in the hallway and she wasn't registered to carry a gun, so it's unlikely that she pulled the trigger in self defence"

"The bullet didn't show any hits" Stella added "And it would appear that the gun was fired into the wall, not at anyone or anything, as Don said, there's no sign of a struggle in the hallway"

"So we can assume that the gun was Lewes way of attracting attention?" Danny asked "But if he had a gun, why not use it on the vic?"

"I went over everything" Adam intoned "From the first investigation and it would seem there are a few differences in this case, namely the use of the gun to attract attention. Lewes never used a gun, there was never any signs of guns at any of the scenes. He must have known that our vic wouldn't be missed"

"But" Hawkes asked "Why not just put an anonymous call into NYPD?"

"I thought about that" Jo said "I think he's deliberately changed his MO in a way he _can_. He's a sociopathic serial killer, and his style is something he follows to the letter. He has a set routine to follow, but this was something he can change without making things too difficult. He's always strangled his victims, for a specific reason, and to shoot one, wouldn't feel right to him, wouldn't satisfy whatever need he is trying to satisfy"

"This guy is seriously sick" Don grumbled.

"We _need_ to connect these women" Mac said "We could show no apparent connection in his first spree, and believe me, we tried. But nothing came up, and Lewes has never revealed his motivation at all. I am starting to believe though that he is _not_ choosing victims at random, and it's not visual or emotional connections, it's some thing obscure"

"I'm going back through everything" Adam assured him "With the details from the new vic, trying to piece together some sort of connection"

"Don?" Mac asked "Can you and Jo help with that? Speak to people? Adam can concentrate on the technological records, but you and Jo re-interview everyone again?"

"Sure" Flack showed Jo a whisper of a smile, he liked working with Jo, her presence was reassuring.

"Danny, I want you and Hawkes to go to PD and pull records of robberies, thefts and home invasions in the last week, try and find something, no matter how small, to tell us where Lewes is hiding. He must be running on empty. Last time he had a good job, car, an apartment and money. He has nothing this time, only his mind. He must have resources from somewhere, either hidden before he was caught, or stolen now. We may find something of use"

"Stella and I are going to re-evauate the evidence we have, try and find something to tell us where he is. We know _who_ he is, we just need to find him" Mac said "Lindsay can help us tomorrow. Go home, grab a shower and some food, and I'll see you in the morning"

…...

"Would you like to share a cab?" the blonde woman asked, shivering inside her coat on the sidewalk.

"A lady like you" Lewes said "Should have a driver"

"I do" she nodded "But I gave him the night off, he has a life too"

"Very considerate" he gave a small, sad smile.

"It has been known" she laughed, flicking her hair back "So, the cab?"

"Thank you but no" regret was evident in his eyes, to her "I have my car"

"Oh" this woman was not used to being turned down, that much was evident.

"You have a safe evening now" Lewes said, heading away from her, feeling her eyes stare after him. He knew she was hooked now, it was essential that next time they met, she was pleased to see him.

He sat in the drivers seat of the stolen car. The lady it belonged to was unlikely to miss it, he'd been careful, stolen it after watching it for days. When the carbon monoxide poisoning had made her sick, she'd been taken to the hospital. Had anyone bothered to delve deeper, they may have noticed his fingerprints on the boiler where he'd tampered with it. But a simple case of CO2 poisoning wasn't suspicious, it happened all the time. So for now, the car was his.

He watched as she hailed a cab and followed behind. Looking up at the building she entered, watching carefully for lights to tell him which apartment she inhabited. Top floor, he smiled slightly to himself, that figured, she was rich and successful.

He waited and watched while the street and building quietened down before making his move.

…...

She sat shaking violently on the sofa, the police officers busied themselves with checking her apartment and the surrounding area for their suspect.

She sipped at the hot sweet tea, pulling a face as the taste assaulted her mouth. The foyer of her building was cold with the doors constantly opening and closing, she shivered. Touching her face she felt the swelling becoming more prominent. _How dare he?!_ She privately fumed. How dare someone dupe her, tell her stories and trick her like that? Trick her into admitting something she'd told no-one? And then to try what he did, the indignity was almost worse than the pain.

"Ms Maxford" the detective looked down at her, elegant, even in pain and shock "You should really go to the hospital"

"I don't want to go to the hospital" she replied suddenly.

"Then may I ask you some questions?" he pressed "Or would you rather speak to a female officer?"

"No" Devon Maxford stood and faced him "Take me to the 12th precinct" she demanded, in control again "There's only one person I'm telling this to"

"Ma'am, the 12th is all across town" the detective soothed "My officers and myself will be dealing with this"

"You will not" she said, the steel that had ensured her survival surfaced again "And if you don't take me, I shall take myself. But I promise you this, I am not allowing some jumped up kid in a suit handle this, I want a proper detective on this case"

"Ma'am I assure you" the detective said, offhand and offended "I am just as qualified to deal with this as any other detective"

"I doubt that" she replied "Shall we?"


	5. Chapter 4

**At your Door**

Chapter 4

Heads turned as the blonde woman breezed through the bull pen, a uniformed officer trotting at her heels. She was obviously 'someone', the clothes she wore and the way she held herself attested to that. If anyone was in any doubt, then when she spoke, that doubt vanished.

"Ma'am if you just take a seat..." The officer panted.

"I know where his desk is, thank you" she rapped.

"Detective Flack may be busy and..." he replied, unsure.

"Then I shall wait. Or better still, if he's not here, you can find him. Failing that" she turned and looked at him directly "Find me Mac Taylor"

Flack shouldered his way through the double doors from booking, trying not to drop the stack of files he was carrying. He stopped dead at the voice, blinking to ensure he wasn't hallucinating. He wasn't, the stack of files slithered to the ground, he looked from them to the woman, slightly dumbfounded.

"Ah!" the woman said "Never mind, he's here" immediately her demeanour changed from a woman in charge to a scared little girl "Don!" she almost sobbed "Thank God!"

"Devon?!" he said, incredulous "What happened?" he watched the perfectly made up eyes fill and designer tears fall down her cheeks. Reacting instinctively, he pulled a chair for her to his desk, intending to get her to sit down.

"I'm so scared!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck, wilting slightly so he had little choice but to put his hands out and hold on to her.

"Hey calm down!" he said "What? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"He tried..." she simpered "He tried to rape me, I got away. He's going to come again, I know he is!"

Don grasped her shoulders, pushing her away from him to look urgently into her face.

"Who?!" he demanded.

"Craig Lewes!" she cried "The escaped mad man all over the news, it _has_ to be him!"

"OK, OK" he soothed automatically, gently pressing on her shoulders to try and get her to sit, finding that suddenly she was pressed against him again instead "Sit down" he urged "I need to know what happened Devon"

The uniformed officer shook his head, earning a look of understanding from another detective.

"I know right" Greenwood said "_WE_ don't get sexy blondes throwing themselves at us do we?"

"He's such a lucky bastard" the uniform said.

"Irish luck" Greenwood said knowingly "And married"

"Yeah, seen his wife too, like I said lucky bastard" the uniform turned on his heel and left.

…...

"Devon?" Jo asked carefully when she had removed her gloves "Can you tell me what happened? Are you up to it?"

Devon looked bleakly around the stark hospital room, she let out a long shaky breath "I thought I'd be speaking to Detective Flack?" she asked.

Jo sat in the chair next to the bed, her body language open "I understand there may be a conflict of interest" she replied, her tone matter of fact "That you have a previous relationship, things like that can give lawyers a field day in court. Plus it may be easier to speak with a woman?"

"I trust Don" Devon said, with a stubborn tilt to her chin "Will he be off the case?"

"No he's on the Lewes case still" Jo assured her "It's just safer, for any future conviction, that he doesn't take your witness statement"

"Right" Devon gritted her teeth "Just you and I then?"

"Unless there's anyone I can call for you?" Jo asked.

"No" Devon decided "Let's get this over with"

"Start at the beginning" Jo offered "The physical evidence will tell us so much, but you are a vital witness, take your time"

"I met him at a club I go to sometimes after work, the Bonner club" she said "He doesn't look much like the picture you released"

"How do you know it was him?" Jo probed "Detective Flack, and the officers at the scene said you named him? Did he tell you his name?"

"No" Devon replied "But when he ….. did what he did, well it has to be doesn't it?"

"It may be" Jo allowed "But we can't take anything for granted, I understand you gave the responding officers a description?"

"I did" she confirmed "Don also took me through all that on the computer, a photo fit I think he said, the picture we ended up with was the guy in my place tonight"

"Then we can skip that part" Jo said "You met him at the Bonner club?"

As intended the question led Devon back to the events of the last few hours "Yes, he was drinking at the bar, he seemed lonely, so I struck up a conversation with him"

"What about?"

"Oh this and that" Devon smiled sadly "Sorry Detective, he didn't divulge anything important"

"_Anything_ can be helpful" Jo urged "Even if it doesn't seem so"

"He was drinking scotch" Devon remembered "And there was a sadness about him, something that he was reluctant to share. I offered to share a cab with him, but he said he was driving"

"Did you see what?" Jo looked intent.

Devon smiled "Don beat you to the punch on that one" she said "But no, I didn't"

"OK" Jo scribbled on her notepad, about traffic surveillance and camera's, thinking to herself Don had probably beaten her on that too.

"I went home, had a glass of wine and then there was a knock at the door, I have no idea how he got past the doorman, but there he was, bold as brass, smiling apologetically at me and saying he tried to catch me before I left, and then outside my building. It seems I had dropped my cell outside, and he'd followed the cab, but couldn't find anywhere to park so had come straight to the top floor, he said a woman like me could only live on the top floor"

Jo nodded, allowing Devon to collect her thoughts again before she continued.

"I found it flattering" she gave a small, bitter laugh "That he'd gone to all that trouble when he was so sad, devastated about something. I invited him in, we talked. He said he was staying in a hotel, that he'd split up with his girlfriend, and had been there ever since"

"This was all cleverly constructed to make you trust him, so you wouldn't get alarmed. Acting upset, it's a way of drawing you out" Jo said.

"I realise it was all a pack of lies detective" Devon replied "But at the time, it was pretty convincing"

"I can imagine" Jo sympathised "Go on"

"We drank wine, and he started to open up, started to tell me about his girlfriend. He told me they had split up, because of his work"

"Did he say _where_ he worked, or give a name?" Jo asked.

"Does it matter?" Devon looked impatient "It was all fiction!"

"He may have inadvertently said something that can help us find him" Jo replied "People like that usually use real names and places, ones important to them so they are easy to recall"

Devon shrugged "He said he worked for a big bank, made a joke about merchant bankers, and said the woman was called Elissa, no surname"

"Thank you" Jo wrote the information.

"He said they had split, for about a month, and tonight, they were having a big dinner, they'd been communicating again and he planned to propose, had seen the error of his ways" Devon paused, humiliation bitter in her mouth "I bought it all, every damned line"

"This isn't your fault" Jo said, reassuring "This man, even if he isn't Lewes, he is obviously practised at deception"

"He then became quiet, saying things that at first I didn't understand. Things about not being able to judge someone unless you had stood in their shoes, and that maybe he should forgive, that they could work it through together. He then said that a woman's perspective was what he needed. He _drew_ me in, he was so good I never considered for a second that he was lying"

"What did he want your perspective on?" Jo pressed gently, she could sense that maybe, at last, they might discover a motive that would help them find him.

"Abortion" Devon said flatly "He said that he'd treated Elissa badly when they had split, that she thought it was over for good, so when she found herself pregnant, she'd had a termination. She told him because she wanted to be honest if they were to get back together. He asked me if I would do the same, if I would have a termination in her circumstances"

Despite the bells now ringing loudly in her head, her profilers mind going off the charts at this new information, Jo remained outwardly calm, allowing Devon to finish.

"I told him I had" she sighed "That I'd had one, a few years ago, in similar circumstances, that I'd felt it was the best for me at the time"

"What did he do then?" Jo asked, with the statements Devon had just made, and the tension in her body language, she had a fair idea.

"He changed" Devon stared at the door, avoiding eye contact "He leaned over and at first, until I saw his face, I thought he was going to kiss me, but he pushed me down, hit me" Devon indicated to her face, the bruising was becoming more apparent "He said that now, now I had agreed, I could face my punishment. He was so calm, and he started to... remove my clothes, I fought, hard, but he was strong"

"How did you get away?" Jo asked.

"Somehow, I got him off balance" Devon sounded exhausted "And he fell, hitting his head on the coffee table, so I ran, out the door. The elevator was at the top and I managed to get it shut and down to the doorman, I didn't see him again, to be honest, I thought he was dead, he was certainly unconscious when I left him"

Jo was saved her reply by the door opening.

"OK?" Don asked as he peered around the hospital room door.

"Come in Don" Devon smiled at him "Please"

"Thanks" he said, closing the door softly.

"That's enough for now" Jo said standing "Here's my card, if you think of anything, please, call me"

"I will" Devon promised "Thank you"

Jo left with a small smile to Devon, and a warning glance at Don.

"Were they...OK with you?" he asked, off centre, thrown not only by her appearance in his life again, but the mode by which she had come.

"Very gentle" Devon replied "And sensitive"

"Good" he exhaled "I can't really be involved in this..." he began.

"I know" Devon replied "The other detective explained"

"I'm sorry" he said simply.

"But you're on the case" she replied "Makes me feel safer"

He gave a small, sad smile.

…...


	6. Chapter 5

**At your Door**

Chapter 5

"Jo!" Danny called her as she strode through the lab "I have a DNA match!"

"I have a motive!" she replied, looking a touch smug "Trade you?"

"Seriously?" Danny asked, clasping his hands together "You worked out his motive?"

"Some of it" she nodded "I interviewed Devon, she's pretty shaken up, but I _think_ I've got the first piece"

"First piece of what?" Mac asked from behind them "I want more than pieces, I want Lewes, with a needle in his arm"

"Patience oh leader!" Jo said brightly, as ever unperturbed by Mac's trademark impatience that came across as arrogance at times.

"While we're being patient, women are in danger. I take it there is a guard on the latest vic?" he said, in short clipped tones.

"Flack was there" Jo soothed "He'll sort it"

"So what do you have?" Mac asked.

"Ladies first" Danny nodded to Jo, missing Mac's look.

"When I interviewed Devon, she came out with a surprising revelation" she began, sensing Mac was in no mood for a long build up, she cut to the chase "He engineered the conversation around to pregnancy, basically he fed her a story about a fictitious girlfriend and told her they'd split and the girlfriend had had an abortion, he asked for Devon's take on it, would she do the same"

Danny frowned "My guess is she said yes?" he offered "And that's what did it?"

"You're worse than him!" Jo laughed "Not quite, he'd been sad, resistant and made her curious and interested"

"Nothing worse than a curious and interested woman" Danny remarked, Mac actually turned, giving him a furious look "OK, I'm shutting up!"

"Anyway" Jo continued "He asked for her opinion, would she do the same? And it turns out she _has _done the same. That's when he attacked, told her that now she'd agreed, she could face her punishment"

"So it's really all about him being anti abortion?" Mac looked sceptical "There _has_ to be more to it, it can't be that simple"

"I'm thinking that too" Jo said "I have to go and see Adam, he's been reviewing some tapes Don brought in, and then I need to run down a search on some names and stuff, and I'm going to do some digging into Lewes past"

"Good" Mac nodded, satisfied with her plan "Danny?"

"Sheldon and I processed everything from the apartment. Lewes prints and DNA are all over the place, no doubt it was him. I also have trace that hopefully will point us in the right direction to find where he's hiding" Danny said in one long rush. Despite his swagger and general good humour, Mac did intimidate him at times, especially times like this.

"I have a load more here" Jo dumped a bunch of evidence bags on the lab desk.

"Danny, run with that trace, Lindsay can run Devon's clothes when she gets here" Mac snapped into action, while he liked the team thinking for themselves, he also liked to remind them who was boss "Jo, do your digging, add it all to the profile we already have, I'll go and see Adam, see what the tapes have turned up"

"Here" Jo handed him a sheet of paper "That's the photo fit that Don did with Devon, what he looks like now"

Mac glared at the picture "Just enough" he growled "Just enough difference to explain away, son of a bitch!"

"We're gonna get him Mac" Danny said, conviction in his tone.

"You're damn right we are" Mac said, still staring at the picture as he headed for Adam and the AV lab.

"Oh poor Adam" Jo and Danny sighed in unison.

…...

Danny slammed his hand down on the metal table, setting tubes and bottles off rattling and rocking dangerously. Hawkes reached out and steadied a tray, shooting Danny a sharp look of annoyance.

"Hey!" he admonished.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Danny snapped "But this is driving me _crazy_!"

"What?" Sheldon's natural curiosity was peaked, and he genuinely wanted to help.

Danny pointed to the screen where there was a message emblazoned and flashing, seemingly to mock his diligence.

'**Not enough sample to match'**

"Huh" Sheldon mused "It sucks when that happens"

Danny gave him an impatient look "This I know" he replied "But what I _need_ to know, what Mac is gonna fry my ass for _not_ knowing, is the minute trace that was present in the brick dust"

"Brick dust?" Sheldon eyed the array of test tubes Danny had been working with.

"I lifted some brick dust from Devon Maxfords apartment, and I went back to the clothes of the dead vic, and found small traces of it there too, it _has _to have been transferred by Lewes. But it's just brick dust right? He could have got it from anywhere, so I delved deeper, there's something else present, but so far, not in enough quantities for _anything_ in this lab to pick it up, just keeps giving me an 'Unknown sample'. Won't even provide me with a list of possibles" Danny rested his chin in his hands, despondent.

"Hmmm" Hawkes shook the nearest tube "I see your problem, have you tried EDNA?"

Danny pulled a face "Yuh" he said "No joy, and after what I called her, I don't think she's gonna be talkin' to me any time soon again" he gave a ghost of a smile.

Sheldon returned the smile, he realised that he could get so bogged down in detail at times that he became over serious, and although Danny was one of the best in his field, he also had the ability to lighten things when it was needed, Sheldon appreciated and admired the skill.

"How about" Sheldon put a finger to his chin, thinking "Doing it in reverse?"

"What?" Danny had no idea what Hawkes was talking about, but it was enough to make him curious.

"Well, research the most commonly known additives to bricks, say, start with the ingredients for basic bricks, and then things that are added during the blasting process and then building and so on, and then feed _those_ into the computer and see if one of them may be a possible match"

Danny thought a moment, it was a long shot, a very long shot, but it would at least give him something to work on when Mac came breathing down his neck.

"Doc" Danny put his hands on Sheldons shoulders "I could kiss ya"

"Please don't" Sheldon backed away, laughing nervously, Danny had a habit of doing crazy things at times of stress, this could be one of them.

"Don't worry your pretty little head" Danny grinned at him "You're not my type"

"Thank heaven for that" Sheldon laughed, although he did feel safer from the other side of the work station.


	7. Chapter 6

**At your Door**

_Thank you to those who are reading, those who are following, those who have favourited and those who review! It means a great deal to me. _

Chapter 6

Jo thumbed through the various papers she had scattered around her, nothing was jumping out, nothing shouted that this was the key. She sighed, picking up yet another post-it note and sticking it to a sheet of paper.

Talking with the few people who had known Craig Lewes had offered nothing, no girlfriend had come out of the woodwork.

"You gettin' anywhere?" Lindsay asked as she flopped down into her own chair.

"Nowhere" Jo sighed "But I'm gettin' there fast"

"I didn't get anything outstanding from Devon's clothes" Lindsay offered "Trace DNA of Lewes, and of course, the dreaded brick dust"

Jo cupped her chin with her hands "Oh the brick dust?" she laughed sedately "Yes I've heard about that, Danny's personal nemesis"

"He's had everyone take a look, a sniff, a test" Lindsay smiled "And still nothing, though he has some big plan up his sleeve. All he'd say was that, and I quote, 'If I ever leave you, it will be for the Doc, because the guy is a genius. Boom'"

"Subtle" Jo laughed.

"That's my husband" Lindsay shrugged.

"I know what we need" Jo rubbed her face with her hands "Coffee"

"I'll grab us both a mug" Lindsay said, standing wearily "I need to call and check on Lucy anyway"

"Oh not _that_ coffee!" Jo gave a sly grin "We need proper coffee, with pastries and calories and people coming and going"

"Detective Danville" Lindsay returned the sly grin "Are you suggesting we wag off?"

"That's _precisely _what I am suggesting" Jo laughed "Get your coat, anyone asks, we've got a lead"

"Well, you _are_ the boss" Lindsay replied, shrugging into her jacket "To refuse could be considered rude"

"Exactly!" Jo smiled as they headed for the elevator "Hey!" she suddenly called out, Lindsay twisting to see who she was calling.

Stella's head was lowered as she sat in the briefing room, she had adopted the space as an office, declining Jo's offer to share her desk, and not voicing the fact that she'd have to _find_ it first.

"Stella?!" Jo called when she didn't get a response.

"Oh!" Stella looked startled, nudged from some obvious deep thinking.

"Sorry!" Jo told her brightly "Do you fancy some proper coffee and company?" she asked "Lindsay and I are going to do some research, with calories"

Stella's eyes met Lindsay's, and her natural suspicion of everything was eased, she saw that the invitation was genuine, she made a snap decision, she needed to get out of this building, seeing as she couldn't get out of the city.

"I'd love to" she replied with a smile, one that Jo noticed wasn't _quite_ as forced as usual.

…...

"Mom" Jo tried getting a word in edgeways "Mom, I..." she rolled her eyes at the other two at the table comically as she was again cut off.

She listened in pained silence, fiddling with a napkin and idly watching Stella, trying to work her out.

_Really must stop trying to profile the good guys._

"Right, mother!" Jo suddenly snapped "I am hanging up, right now, I am _busy_. Contrary to your belief I have a life, and right now I am trying to live it. I will call you tonight"

Jo placed the cell onto the table carefully, grinning at Lindsay, including Stella in her smile.

"Mothers!" she blew out a breath.

"Mine's the same" Lindsay inclined her head "Listening to our conversations, you would never guess that I have a husband, a child and can look after all of us. She goes on like I'm still in high school and dating the baseball captain"

"Well it's _kinda_ true" Stella laughed "Danny was a baseball captain"

"Who never grew up much past high school" Lindsay laughed "Do you know what his mother said when we told her we were expecting Lucy?"

Lindsay raised her eyebrows at Stella and then Jo in turn and continued "That 'It was only a matter of time, and at least he hadn't knocked up a cheerleader!'"

Stella covered her mouth with her hand, laughing "Oh God" she gasped "I bet _that_ gave you a pretty clear picture of Danny as a senior"

"Oh believe me" Lindsay said knowingly "From some of the stories I've heard, Lucy could have a few half brothers and sisters out there!"

"Oh not Danny!" Stella said "He's far too fond of being a father to pass that up, he's great with Lucy, and anyway as I hear it, he was always careful"

"I don't wanna know" Lindsay laughed.

"Wise" Stella nodded, her eyes drawn to Jo, who had remained unusually silent and thoughtful "You OK?" she asked.

"I..." Jo paused "I have an idea, about Lewes"

"Are you going to share it?" Lindsay asked, she was a little thrown by Jo's withdrawal.

"When" Jo faltered again "_If_ I know it's right" she decided, standing up hurriedly, dropping her bag as she stuffed arms into her coat.

Lindsay and Stella watched her leave, both slightly unnerved.

…...

Mac noticed. Mac noticed everything, he noticed the drawn and dark lines around Flack's face, he noticed Danny's look of concern to his friend, he noticed Adam's well concealed discomfort at the team meeting. He noticed the buzz around Jo, the inquisitiveness around Lindsay, the rapt attention from Hawkes and the marked relaxation in Stella. Oh yes, Mac noticed what they never thought he could. He wondered at the differing effect one night could have on people.

"Jo" Mac handed her the floor, the order to attend the briefing room had come from him, after she had presented her findings, the show though, was all hers, and knowing Jo, a show it would be. Mac sat back and folded his arms, although he knew what she was about to say, he could only marvel at the profiler in her that had somehow put this together, when no one else had, and her utter determination to get to the bottom of it.

"Well, thank you" Jo inclined her head gracefully to Mac, then faced the team "I have discovered Lewes motive, with clues and pieces from you all, I have managed to discover enough to give us some more insight. After this I have something for you all to work on, to get deeper into this guys phsyche" she began.

"Craig Lewes works now in a completely different way to how he used to" she continued "He used to stalk his victims, study them. Now, through necessity, he can't because he doesn't have the anonymity he used to enjoy. He also doesn't have the resources, though he must have some resources, because all the witnesses so far have said he was well dressed and presented, that is not the look of someone sleeping rough"

"If I ever get through 'brick-dust gate'" Danny drawled "I will let you know"

A small laugh echoed around the room, probably intended by Jo, before she again held their attention.

"Devon Maxford's statement indicates that he told her of a girlfriend, one who was pregnant and found out after they split up. He talked at length about it, how badly he treated her, how he told her they would never get back together, and that as a result, when he tried to repair the relationship, the 'girlfriend' told him of the pregnancy, or rather the fact it no longer existed"

She waited for the information to sink in before continuing, she heard scribbles, her eyes drawn to Adam who doodled as he listened, finding an outlet for his discomfort.

"He then asked her for her take on it, would she do the same? And she has, she has done the same. That was when he told her that she had 'agreed' she could take her punishment. I wondered on that, the fact she had 'agreed'. I did more digging, a lot more and I have discovered that Lewes mother had a failed abortion, he was the result"

Jo watched intently as faces changed, breaths were exhaled.

"So, we have a motive. Lewes looks for women who resemble his mother, he stalks them, he watches them, sometimes for months, before he makes his move. Somehow he finds out there is a possibility that they have terminated a pregnancy, and then gets them to admit it. The punishment, we have all seen"

Mac stood, standing beside Jo "Now we have work to do" he told the faces "Adam, I want you to dig into each vic from the original case, and the two from this time, there _has_ to be a connection, he _has_ to have found it. Start with clinics, look at bank accounts too, try and find out firstly if these women had terminations and where, and how he found out about it"

"Got it boss" Adam saluted without looking up.

"Danny, give the brick dust a rest" he gave a small smile "And go with Don, go again through police reports of muggings and burglaries, anything reported that could have been Lewes. Lindsay, you and Stella find out as much as you can about the mother. Hawkes, I want you to go over the autopsy reports and Devon's assault report with Sid, find me something"

The team filed from the room.

…...


	8. Chapter 7

**At your door**

_Once again thank you for the reviews (Smuffly) lol and also to those who are following and have added as a favourite._

Chapter 7

"So" Jo jumped as Danny bounded into her office, followed by a more sedate Flack "You want the good news, or the bad news?"

"How much coffee has he had?!" Jo asked Don with a smile.

"Too much" he replied dryly "Try being trapped in a car with him"

"Good news" Jo decided, laughing at Danny's hurt look in Flack's direction "But wait, let me guess, you _finally_ cracked the brick dust mystery? Detective Flack here got all sciency and worked it out?"

"Don't tease me woman" Danny said, taking Lindsay's chair and swinging from left to right whilst Flack snorted with laughter "No, actually the brick dust is the bad news, she remains elusive"

"She?" Jo prompted.

"Well, being so damned hard to get, gotta be female, no?" Danny replied cheekily.

"You're on thin ice Messer" Jo told him with a stern look before her smile won through.

"Back me up here Flack huh?" Danny twisted the chair to look at Don, who looked back, deadpan "Gotta be female, when it won't give up that oh so important secret"

"Danny" Don replied quietly "You really are nuts"

"Only about you dear" Danny quipped back with a wink.

"Would you cut it out?" Don asked, but as Danny intended, a reluctant smile was playing around his face.

"OK!" Jo held up a hand, laughing "The good news? You and Flack are eloping?"

"He's not my type" Don pulled a face.

"Then would ya quit with the flirtin'?" Jo teased.

"He loves me really" Danny laughed, ignoring Don's disbelieving snort.

"Actually we have a lead" Don stepped in, he knew Danny's teasing was well intended, something to try and draw him out of his gloom, and it _was_ working. He was just glad they were in Jo's office and not the bullpen... that could be awkward.

"A lead?" Jo leaned back in her chair "I'm all ears"

Danny jumped in with his nervous energy before Don had chance to speak "We got a lead on the car" he said "There was a report of it stolen, and still missing, while the owner was in hospital being treated for carbon monoxide poisoning. It was 4 blocks from the first crime scene and five from Devon's apartment, for lack of _anything_ else remotely connected, we checked it out, the boiler was tampered with, and I found Lewes prints all over it"

"His next victim?" Jo ventured.

"No" Don said "We just spoke with her, she identified Lewes as a guy she'd started seeing, cut a long story short, she hasn't had a termination, so she's still alive"

"But he poisoned her?" Jo was mystified.

"I think that he had been watching her" Danny continued "And he needed the car, but also needed for it not to be reported, so he messed with the boiler, he was unlucky that someone found her, but that's beside the point, I think with his lack of resources, he decided to utilise what he had"

"I have every officer in New York looking for that car" Don assured her "We'll find it"

…...

"Adam?" Sheldon tapped him on the shoulder, making him spin the chair. Ripping off his ear phones in the process.

"Oh Doc!"

Sheldon smiled, he likened the other man's expression to a deer caught in headlights "You got anything?" he asked.

"Bits here and there" Adam panted, recovering from the shock "Do you like, do that on purpose?" he demanded "Make people jump and hope to give them a heart attack, so you can save a life?!"

Sheldon laughed "No-o" he replied "But it's an idea"

Adam gave him a wounded look "I got 3 vics with payments to clinics that do terminations" he explained "But Flack is still chasing a subpoena for their medical records, so there's no proof that's what they paid for. I got a few others having made large withdrawals from their accounts, and no seemingly corresponding large purchase made, apart from that, there's _nothing_ that links them"

"There is now" Sheldon said "Sid and I just finished with the autopsy reports, women often go to places they know won't record what their visit was for, most clinics charge extra for that service" he gave Adam a look of distaste "So I wouldn't expect the subpoena to throw much light on it, but what we now know is that all the women that Lewes killed had at some point been pregnant. Now that's pretty irrelevant in the cases where the vic had a family, but in five cases, with Devon Maxford, six, the woman _didn't_ have a family"

"So _how_ did he know?" Adam scratched his head "None of them went to the same clinic or are linked in any other way! How does he get his information?"

"I honestly think the only way to answer that is to ask Lewes, and I can't see him being forthcoming" Sheldon replied "Could you just run these names and check for adoption records?" he handed Adam a sheet with the five names on "Just to be sure?"

"Of course" Adam nodded as Sheldon left.

He looked around him, suddenly realising that the day had gotten late, the lights on most of the labs were off, and the lab was quiet, he checked his watch, 9pm. At least he wasn't the only one burning the midnight oil, he could see various patches of light around the lab. Danny was hunched over in one, Adam presumed he was back at the brick dust again, the thought made him laugh, like it was some new designer drug that Danny was hooked on.

Stella sat at Lindsay's desk, Jo opposite her, both with mountains of paperwork around them, delving deeper into the mind of a psychopath. Lindsay, he assumed was at home, with Lucy. Mac was frowning at his flat screen, tapping buttons occasionally and looking up as Sheldon entered the office.

There was an almost undetectable pause as pagers and cells buzzed and bleeped, Adam looked as they were read and answered. The elevator doors opened, Flack stepped off, reading his cell, he stopped and looked up, seeing the others approaching him with their jackets half on and kits in hands.

Adam had witnessed this a million times, he had _been_ there quite a few himself. A call out had come in.

…...

Craig Lewes knelt beside the body. His mind was in turmoil, not a feeling he was accustomed to. He fought it, rationalising his actions.

The prostitute had been eager, of course she was, it was her _job_ to be eager. He'd been attentive, treated her how he thought she would never have been treated at first, but he couldn't lose the rage, the rage that one of _them_, that _she_ had gotten away. He felt cheated and a need for action, to right the balance. He replayed the last conversation the woman on the floor before him had spoken.

"_What would you do if you ever fell pregnant?"_ _he'd asked her._

"_Get shot" she snorted "Babies is bad for business"_

"_That's enough" he whispered, seeing the amused look on her face turn to fear as he hit her, a savage beating that almost took her life, but not quite._

He'd not even stopped to offer hope to her, or to rape her, the act to remind them _he_ was in charge. No, once he started he lost control, the image of the blonde escaping haunting him, before he knew it she was almost dead and of no use, she couldn't beg, couldn't admit her actions were wrong, so he shot her, angry to feel robbed again.

For the first time in his life, Lewes had lost control, and now felt terrifying fear, and anger, that he was losing his grip. He shook himself, striding away from the scene with purpose, he needed to get back to his tasks, to right the wrongs.

_Emotions have no place here._


	9. Chapter 8

**At your door**

_Thank you to my new favourites :)_

Chapter 8

The two uniformed officers pulled into the alley, pulling their guns they looked at each other warily.

"Central" the sergeant said "I need homicide and crime scenes down here"

"Copy that" Central replied in the flat monotone "Clear the scene, await Detectives arrival"

"Copy that" the sergeant said "Shit, I hope they catch this guy" she added to her partner, staring down at the body of a woman, a beaten and bloodied corpse.

"Ain't that the truth" the officer replied "This one's outside though, why? Why change his MO now?"

…...

Danny chased the tail lights of Flack's car along the wet New York streets, he wanted to go faster, wanted to get there before the rain washed all their evidence away.

He swung the avalanche behind the car in front, knowing that Flack was driving at maximum speed for the conditions, that faster wasn't safer. It didn't stop the impatience.

Suddenly his radio crackled to life "Officers in pursuit of a suspect!" he recognised the voice, it was Georgie, an officer from the 12th and Flack's wife's partner. He cranked the volume up, noticing that suddenly the car in front didn't seem to care about the wet and sliding conditions.

"One officer in foot pursuit" he could hear the roar of the squad car over the static "One suspect, male, white, 6 feet, medium build" the officer continued "Left left left from the alleyway onto 42nd"

"Shit!" Danny slammed his fist into the wheel, knowing that they had two female officers in pursuit of a male suspect, who had raped and murdered several women, and one of those was on foot, on her own. He also knew as the black and whites passed him, that Flack and they, would take the chase from here, as a CSI it was his duty to go the the crime scene, which was now unattended.

He punched some numbers on his cell from it's holder on the dash "Stell?" he asked as it was answered on the third ring "You and Hawkes hit the scene, I'm gonna give back up"

To hell with the rules.

Flack slammed the brakes on as the suspect made a dash for the road, the squad cars skittered about him, officers leaping out left and right, shouts of "NYPD!" exploded around him. He'd always found it quite amusing that they had to shout that, even getting out of a squad car, dressed in a uniform, with lights and sirens blazing.

Getting out, he jumped back involuntarily as the suspect was rammed into the hood of his car forcefully, officers immediately dived on him with shouted orders, he dived across the hood, pulling the hat from the suspect with force.

"It's not him" he hissed "It's not Lewes"

…...

"Did they get him?" Stella asked nervously as Danny stepped out of the avalanche.

"Yeah" Danny said "But it wasn't him, wasn't Lewes"

"Damn" Stella bit her lip "Look, Danny, I er, can I talk to you? In confidence?" her eyes flicked to Flack's car drawing up behind the avalanche and the uniformed officers that were stationed around the crime scene.

"Sure" Danny frowned, he was a bit thrown by Stella's request, he wasn't usually top of her confidant list. Though thinking on it, he had known her the longest, along with Mac, and the dynamic had clearly changed between them.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Not here" she said "Could you meet me somewhere? Later?"

"You name it" he confirmed "I'll be there"

"Thank you" she said, placing a hand briefly on his arm, then she changed, becoming the work machine again "We've started collecting what we can, but the rain isn't making it easy. Doctor Hawkes is taking as look at the body before he heads back to autopsy"

Danny approached the body, ducking under the crime tape and nodding at a uniform before crouching next to Sheldon.

"You got a TOD?" he asked, noticing Flack appear as if from nowhere, with a thunderous expression.

"Allowing for the weather" Sheldon answered "Liver temp puts it at less than an hour"

"You allowed for the ah" Danny grinned up at Flack who was scowling at his notebook and squinting at the rain "Frosty atmosphere?"

Sheldon looked confused a moment, and then chuckled "Yeah" he replied "I factored it in"

"When you quite finished" Don snapped "With the Laurel and Hardy routine, do you have an ID at all?!"

"I just sent her prints to Adam" Sheldon soothed, trying to avoid Danny's eye "He'll let us know when there's anything"

"Well he wants to hurry up" Don grumbled before turning on his heel and striding back to the huddle of uniformed officers. He barked orders at them for a canvass before getting back into his car and onto his cell.

…...

"Well, you had quite a night huh?" Don leaned against the door of the interrogation room and considered the man in front of him.

"I found a body" the man replied "Where's the crime in that?!"

"You ran when two police officers told you to stop" Don walked slowly around the room, trying to weigh him up, which tactics to use.

"They chased me!" the man protested.

"Cops tend to do that" Don stopped, folding his arms in front of the mirror and leaning again "When people run away from crime scenes with dead bodies in them"

"They scared me" the guy huffed, watching Don sit down.

"Hmmm" Don nodded "I can see that, though to be honest, with two guns pointed at me, if I had nothin' ta hide, I think I'd a dropped and rolled, but that's jus' me"

"Well, I panicked OK?" he huffed.

"You 'panic' when you told the booking officer your name?" Flack asked, eyebrow raised "Because I gotta say, we hear them all in here, but that one, took us a while"

"It's my _name_!" the guy protested.

"Sure it is" Don snorted "No matter, we'll have your real one soon enough, those prints she took in bookin'? They're running through my computer now, guy like you, hanging around a place like that, I'd bet my pension you have a record"

The man shrugged.

"Forrest Gump? I can _honestly_ say that I've never heard of anyone using that before, we get a lot a Michael Mouse and Donald Duck's in here, but that's a new one on me" Don chuckled, changing tack quickly, trying to rile the guy.

"What d'ya want Irish?" the guy said.

"_That_ one" Don sighed "Is _not_ so original, I been called that a few times"

"Whatever dude" The man sat back in the chair "I found that girl, I didn't kill her"

"You see anyone else there?" Don pressed.

"Am I a suspect or a witness?" he asked "Or should I let my lawyer decide?"

"You want a lawyer?" Don stood again, pushing the chair under the table "Be my guest, I'll see you in the morning, I hear the entertainment in here is second to none at night"

And he left the room, nodding to the uniformed officer standing guard outside.

…...


	10. Chapter 9

**At your door**

Chapter 9

"Ah Mac" Sid Hammerback unsnapped his glasses in greeting, smiling at Mac as he entered autopsy.

"What have you got for me Sid?" he asked.

"I was just going to call you" The glasses were snapped back into place earnestly "This one's different"

"How so?" Mac peered at the body.

"Well, for a start, she was shot after being beaten, the beating did plenty of damage, but it didn't kill her" Sid regarded Mac solemnly "And this woman has never been pregnant. I will send the bullet up to the lab, along with some prints I found and some red powdery trace on her clothes"

"Brick dust" Mac allowed himself a smile "Danny _will_ be pleased"

"Excuse me?" Sid asked, ever polite.

Mac laughed, a low sound "We keep finding this brick dust at each scene we have connected to Lewes" he explained "Danny is having a hard time with it. Actually, I was sdoubting if this _was_ the work of Lewes after your autopsy, but the brick dust is too much of a coincidence"

"I didn't think there _were_ any coincidences in crime" the glasses were unsnapped again, to accentuate the slight change of tone in Sid.

"I'm glad that _someone _listens to me" Mac gave him a genuine smile.

"As you well know" Sid leaned on the table returning Mac's smile "_Everyone_ listens to you, except kids, and you don't have any of _those_ to try your patience"

Mac laughed "Not of my own maybe" he said "But Jo is fond of calling me the 'father' figure around here"

Sid shrugged "She may be right, although, that could make me grand pa"

Mac chuckled at Sid's expression "Grandparents are cool these days Sid"

"That makes me feel slightly better" Sid returned, before handing Mac an evidence bag "I found this pressed into a contusion on her torso" he held it up to the light, both men studying it "Some kind of plastic, maybe melted?"

"Thanks Sid" Mac took what he offered, leaving without a backward glance.

"There is a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders" Sid sighed to himself.

…...

"Hey Danny!" Hawkes skipped across the building foyer, Danny stuck an irritated hand out to hold the elevator, he noticed Adam trailing along behind him, his ever present bag seeming to weigh him down.

"How far you get?" Adam grunted at Danny as the doors slid closed silently.

"Garage" he replied sullenly "You?"

"Almost to the subway" Adam sighed "So _close_"

They both turned to Hawkes, two pairs of eyes, heavy with lack of the promised rest pressed into him.

"What?"

"You" Danny snorted "Do you not _need_ sleep?"

"Or caffeine?" Adam added, then more quietly to himself "Caffeine, good idea, need caffeine"

"I learned to do without as an intern" Sheldon winked back "And caffeine is bad for you"

"Yeah well" Danny folded his arms "My _lack_ of caffeine may be bad for _you_. You're not normal"

"But what _is_ normal?" Sheldon chirped back "Answer me that Danny"

"Not you" Danny muttered back.

Even Adam laughed "What's so urgent?" he asked "I thought we had done the urgent stuff, that we got _sent_ home. Did I dream that?"

"No" Danny sighed as the elevator doors opened "You didn't, Sid did the autopsy, more evidence "

Mac came out of his office as they wandered along the hallway, a look halfway between apology and irritation on his face.

"I know we're all tired" he began "But I wouldn't have called you back if it weren't important"

"We know that boss" Danny said flatly.

"Danny. Sid pulled what I believe is brick dust from the vic's clothes, it's in trace ready for you" Mac said.

"Oh, wonderful" Danny's shoulders dropped.

"It may hold the key" Mac encouraged.

"I'm on it" he huffed, heading for his locker again.

"Adam, I need you to go through the footage collected from the area, try and find out when this woman was picked up, and by who, and put me a time line together" Mac spoke to him, noticing that Adam's nerves were heightened, probably through lack of sleep and Mac's own determination "I also need to know what _this_ is" he handed Adam an evidence bag with a mangled piece of plastic in it.

Adam merely nodded and trudged towards the locker room, Mac and Sheldon watched him go.

"What are you thinking?" Sheldon asked "That it's _not_ Lewes? That this Forrest Gump character is the killer? A bad copy cat?"

"I did think that" Mac told him "Until Sid found brick dust. The MO is different, but I think there's a reason for that. Right now, Gump, or whoever he is, is looking more like a witness, and to that end, Don is on his way back to sort that out. I need you to take the prints we found on the body and match them to Lewes, or Gump. I need something solid here Sheldon"

"OK" Sheldon spoke slowly "When d'you last sleep Mac?"

"Probably when the rest of you last slept" Mac said dismissively.

"You're right" Sheldon laughed "Sleep is overrated"

Mac gave a smile and nodded before heading back for the elevator.

…...

"Oh so you want my _co-operation_ now?" Gump sat back in his chair, Flack resisted the urge to punch the smug straight off his face.

"That's the idea" Flack replied in a tight voice.

"Do I get an apology for you accusing me of givin' a false name?" Gump toyed.

Flack swallowed "Your name is Forrest – _er_" he pointed out "You weren't entirely truthful now were you?"

"But I wasn't lyin' now was I?" Gump pushed his luck, it ran out.

Flack launched across the room, spinning the chair on it's back legs he got in the man's face "We got your fingerprints on a dead girl" he snarled "And your DNA _in_ a dead girl. We found money on you that has said dead girls _blood_ on it. I got enough here to wake up an ADA for solicitation _and_ for robbery. Maybe even necrophilia if he's in a bad mood, so you crack on and piss me off buddy"

"All right man!" Gump leaned away from the sheer anger on Flack's face "But I tell you. That hoe was _alive_ when we had sex!"

"So you had sex with her?" Flack stalked around the table, cracking his knuckles. As intended his suspect eyed him nervously.

"Yes!" Gump replied "But she was alive! I hung around, after, didn' have nowhere special to be. Saw her go off with that guy and then heard a shot. When he was clear, I went to see"

"And what did you see?" Mac cut in, he'd sat back and let Don lead, let him work his way into 'bad cop' mode. It may be corny, but good cop/bad cop worked some of the time.

Gump looked nervously from one to the other "She was beat up, bad" he stuttered "And dead, I checked, then I noticed the hole in her head"

"And took your money back?" Mac asked mildly, flicking a glance at Flack's snort of disgust.

Gump shrugged "She wadn't gonna need it now was she?" he replied.

"So that's why you ran when the officers arrived?" Mac ignored his last statement.

"Yeah an' I knew I'd get fixed for killin' her" he muttered.

"Well luckily for you" Mac confided "We have evidence that says you didn't kill her, but what we _do_ need, is to know exactly what you saw after the shot"

"The guy" Gump shrugged "He ran off, but I seen him around, you lookin' for him?"

"Where?" Don asked through gritted teeth "Where's around?"

"You gonna drop the charges against me?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do" Mac offered "Depends how good your information is"

"I think I'll wait for my lawyer" Gump replied.

Mac stood as Don wrenched the door open violently "We'll be back" he promised.

Don clenched his fists outside the door, looking at Mac "He's playing us" he growled.

"He knows something" Mac assured him.

"Yeah and wants to save his own ass!" Don fumed "He gets a lawyer in there, we'll lose the chance. You do know that?"

"Not necessarily" Mac spoke quietly "He thinks what he knows is worth something, so he _will_ tell us, he just wants to make sure that he gets the best out of it"

"And if it's useless?" Don asked "What then?"

"My gut tells me it's not" Mac said "This guy has something to say, he'll say it"

"And while we wait, women are at risk" Don sighed "It ain't right Mac"

"_None_ of this is right" Mac replied "But it's all we have"

"Huh" Don glared at the wall over Mac's shoulder.

"Drop the murder charge" Mac said "Then re arrest him for taking the money and solicitation, by that time the lawyer should be here"

"Ya know somethin' that really pisses me off Mac?" Don made eye contact "I work my ass off, you do, we all do, and pay our taxes, that go towards providing legal defence for assholes like that"

…...


	11. Chapter 10

**At your door**

Chapter 10

"Danny?" Stella hovered in the doorway to the trace lab, he eyed her over his glasses.

"'Sup Stell?" he asked.

"I, er wanted to talk to you?" she reminded him.

He removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes "Shit, Stella I'm sorry, I forgot"

"It's OK" she smiled at his apology "I know how it gets here remember? And although I'm just hanging around here really, I can see how hard you are all working at this"

"Hey you're workin' as hard as anyone" Danny protested "You wanna talk here or...?"

"Can you take a break?" she asked, slightly nervous "Grab a coffee somewhere?"

"Actually" Danny removed his safety glasses and lab coat "I'm _dreamin'_ about damn bricks, a break would be great. I tell you Stella, I _hate_ bricks, _detest_ them, me and the girls? We're movin' into a tent"

Stella laughed "Oh I can't wait to see Lindsay's face when you drop _that_ bomb shell"

Danny put his arm around her shoulder "I'll do it via email – much safer!"

He waited until the elevator doors had closed before he spoke again.

"How you findin' it?" he asked "Bein' back? Any temptation to stay?"

Stella laughed "It's good you know? Like I imagine going home for Christmas would be, comforting"

"But after a week or so the old things start to resurface?" he provided "You remember why you don't live at home any more?"

"Pretty much" she shrugged "And so much time has passed, things are...so different"

"Not _that_ different" he replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they are" she sighed "The same but different, everyone moved on"

"We're all still here though" he replied as the doors swished open and they made their way from the building "Jus' older and more jaded I guess"

"No" Stella denied "Everyone grew up, when I left, well, you and Linds were new parents, Mac was still mourning Claire, Hawkes was charming a different girl every week and Flack was still trapped inside his own head about what happened with Angell. And Adam, well..."

"Had a _huge _crush on you" Danny chuckled "Oh we noticed"

Stella looked abashed as Danny held the door to the coffee shop for her "Yeah, see? Even Adam grew up! And the rest of you, Mac in love again, Imean_ in love,_ Hawkes is all settled down with a family and Don, well he finally got through it all and look at him now, you and Linds are so _solid. _And Sid?! All that money!"

"You thinkin' about a sugar daddy?" Danny teased her.

"I have Michael" she told him sternly "Though I always was kinda fond of Sid"

"Everyone's fond a Sid" Danny said with a smile, ordering coffee from a hovering waitress "But I'm thinkin' that you didn't take me away from my beloved brick dust to talk about how things have changed around here?"

"No" she sighed "No I didn't"

"Then spill Stella" he told her with a lopsided smile "Because I ain't good at mind reading"

"Someone's ….. stalking me I think" she rushed out "I've had a few dropped calls, feeling someone is following me, last night I got a call from reception saying someone was waiting for me, when I got there, whoever it was had disappeared"

"Seriously?" Danny looked taken aback, and then as a thought occurred to him, worried "You think it's Lewes? Stella, why the hell didn't you say something before now?!"

"I wasn't sure" she sighed "I'm still not. This city... It gets to me, I jump at shadows, I overreact all the time"

"But it's _credible_!" Danny protested hotly "This guy is a socio-path, and he's got back at _everyone_ involved in that case. He played them, Mac, Don, Sheldon, the only one he didn't get to was you. Dammnit Stell, you shoulda said something!"

"But I'm not _sure_ Danny" she replied "I didn't want everyone running around in circles protecting me when they should be trying to catch _him_"

"Mac needs to know" he told her "And Flack, they can protect you"

"Mac _does not_" she stressed "It will split his focus, and as for Don, he's already too close to this with the Devon thing, anyone can see how it's affected him, her throwing herself at him like that. Adding this to the mix will just make his life harder"

"Stella, I can't and I won't let you walk off back to your hotel tonight knowing this" Danny said "I couldn't, it's not safe. I'm sorry, but I'm telling Mac, I'll leave Don out of it, though I don't think he'll stay out for long, you know what he's like. And _you_, you're staying with me and Linds"

"No!" she held a hand up "What if it is Lewes? That puts you _all_ in danger"

"Stella, I'm sorry" Danny said with a sigh "But I'm not doing nothing, end of story"

"I'm not even _sure_" she defended.

"Then we'll find out" he stood "With the rest of the team behind us"

"Tomorrow?" Stella asked quietly "It's nearly clock off, you drop this and everyone will be up all night again"

"I'd rather be up another night and know you are safe" Danny replied "Than get a call in the morning that you're not"

"I appreciate that" she smiled "But..."

"Look, I'll do you a deal OK?" he offered "I'll wait until tomorrow to tell Mac if you stay with us tonight"

"Danny..." Stella sighed.

"No arguments" he said sharply "And Linds and I are both on shift tomorrow, so Lucy will be with my mom tonight, so you can quit your worrying. You refuse and I will call Flack right now, see what _he_ has to say"

"OK!OK!" she sighed "I give in!"

"Good" Danny looked smug "We'll just tell Linds I invited you for dinner, and then you can stay"

"I appreciate this Danny, Thank You"

"You may have deserted us for the delights of New Orleans" he smirked "But deep down, you're still on this team. Hotel California, you can check out, but never leave"

…...

"He give you anything?" Mac asked Don as he took the empty seat at his desk in the bullpen.

"Except a load a lip?" Don grumbled "No"

"Forrester Gump" Mac mused "He musta got some grief at school"

"Humph" Don muttered "I'd like to give him some more"

"Patience" Mac urged "Is his lawyer here?"

"Oh yeah" Don gave Mac an annoyed look "And what a delight he is"

"Are they up for a deal?"

"I spoke to the DA" Don sighed "They are willing to drop all charges if the information he has leads us to Lewes. They are _considering_ it as we speak"

"Well let us leave them to it" Mac stood, stifling a yawn "We'll come back to it in the morning, we all need a rest, we need to look at this with fresh eyes"

"Yeah" Don ran a weary hand over his face "Let's just hope that Lewes is tired too"

"I have the night shift running some stuff" Mac said "There's every cop on the street looking for him, until Gump spills his guts there's little we could do, even if we stay"

"Is this Mac Taylor here, advocating sleep?!" Don teased.

"Hey, even _I_ have a life outside of here" Mac chuckled "Sometimes not as much as I would like"

"Know that feeling" Don said, picking up his jacket "Say Hi to Christine"

"I will" Mac gave him a direct look "Give your parents my regards"

Don smiled "I will, next time I see them" he said "I'm headed home"

"I'm pleased to hear that" Mac clapped him on the shoulder.


	12. Chapter 11

**At your door**

Chapter 11

"Adam!" Mac stood in the doorway to the AV lab, disapproval on his face "Have you even been home?!"

"Uh! Boss!" Adam nearly unseated himself as he shot up straight in the chair, running his hand through his hair he blinked "Home? Um, no"

"I gave instructions to _go home_" Mac reminded him "That included you"

"Yes boss, sorry boss" Adam cringed "But, I do have something"

"Something?" Mac's demeanour changed immediately "Tell me"

"This guy you and Don have in custody said that he's seen Lewes about right? And that he stayed around after he'd ah, seen the vic, then found her?" Adam's expression was almost pleading.

"Have you been reading arrest reports again?" Mac accused in a light tone "Little light reading?!"

"It helps" Adam waved an impatient hand "With the whole arresting people thing"

"And you've been typing up Danny and Don's reports again?" he asked, the direct eye contact made Adam squirm.

"I told you" he defended "It helps, and they're nice to me"

"You're doing their grunt work" Mac observed "_Of course_ they are nice to you"

"They help me too" he grinned "And at least they don't steal my milk money"

Mac laughed "Don't be put on Adam" he didn't like this arrangement, he felt that Adam was being exploited slightly by his colleagues, but he had noticed that at crime scenes, Danny and Don had his back, Adam insisted they were coaching him through arrest techniques, that it was mutual, that it encouraged the part of field work he found the hardest. He held his tongue.

"Anyway" Adam shook his head, a habit Mac found equally annoying and endearing "So I identified the piece of plastic from the vic, and with all the information, basically I'm creating a potential search area"

Mac exhaled noisily "Wow, Adam" he said "That's pretty good work"

He pointed to a screen, lit up with a gridded section of New York "I'm almost done"

"Can I help?" Mac asked, intrigued.

"Sure" Adam's enthusiasm shone "It's a bit...boring though"

"Adam" Mac took an available seat "I'm impressed, not bored"

Adam smiled, a genuine happy smile, that's all he wanted to do, please the people who mattered.

…...

Mac stood at the head of the table, flanked by Jo. The rest of the team were attentive, ready.

Jo flicked the screens on, a series of images appeared, grids of New York, broken into small areas.

"Adam" Mac began "May have just broken the case"

Eyes swivelled to Adam, who shifted uncomfortably "What up?!" he stammered.

"You found him?" Danny asked.

"Sort of" Adam shrugged "I put the evidence together, and in a nutshell, identified a possible search area"

"How?" Sheldon asked, his curiosity getting the better of him "What did you do? What did we miss?"

"Nothing!" Adam was horrified they would think that "I processed the piece of plastic Sid found on the vic, and it lead me to Danny's brick dust"

"It did?" Danny frowned.

"Ha" Adam's voice pitched an octave "Um, yeah. The plastic has many uses, but this bit had the same dust you found burned into it. When I researched the two together, I found that the plastic is used in to hold bricks into shape, before they are fired in a kiln. This bit must have gotten into the kiln by mistake and then broken off"

"And transferred by Lewes" Sheldon finished "To the vic"

"Exactly" Adam agreed "So I searched for brick makers in New York"

"There aren't any" Danny replied, a stubborn look on his face.

"No there aren't" Mac interjected "But, Adam dug deeper. There used to be 'brick artist' in New York, who imported bricks from around the world to make structures"

"A brick artist?!" Don asked "I thought I'd heard it all"

"A brick artist, in a regular art studio, now abandoned" Mac confirmed "The reason you couldn't get any definitive results from the dust is because it is a mixture of hundreds of different types, and as dust, the properties are just too small"

"So you cracked it" Danny sulked "Great"

"Only because of the plastic" Adam replied, upset at the thought he'd upset Danny.

"Humph" Danny replied, but he gave Adam a small smile "Good job buddy"

Adam smiled shyly.

"Then" Mac continued "We realised that Gump had seen Lewes 'around' and was being hazy about where, and considering his previous for solicitation, we figured that he'd probably seen him around the red light district"

"We?" Danny asked "You were in on this?"

"I was" Mac nodded "And Stella, and Jo"

"Makes me feel slightly better" he muttered, grudgingly.

Mac gave a tight smile, the time for teasing Danny would come.

"Mac" Don sat forward, impatient "Just give me the location, I'll have ESU meet us there"

"It's not that simple Don" Mac said "We still have to pin point it. If we go in there mob handed, we'll spook him"

"Or catch him" Don argued.

"We will" Mac assured him "If we plan this right"

Don sighed and sat back, while impatient for action, he respected Mac and his gut.

"The records are incomplete" he explained "And the artist is dead, we are having to go through each buildings records one by one to establish which one it is. Many buildings have been abandoned for years, we don't have the man power to search them all, and Lewes is smart, he'll notice police activity"

"Then I'm gonna go and rattle Gump again" Don stood "See if I can narrow it down a bit"

"You'll be the first to know" Mac told him as he left.

"So what now?" Lindsay asked as the door closed behind Flack.

"We take a section each" Mac pointed to the screens "And keep looking"

…...

Danny caught Stella's arm as they came out into the hall.

"Hey, we had a deal" he reminded her.

"Not now Danny" she hissed back "We're so close! The quicker we do this, the quicker we catch him, problem solved!"

"Stell!" he chided "Either you tell him, or I do"

"No Danny" she insisted "Not yet, there may be no need to"

"You have until 5" Danny told her "Then I tell him, no arguments"

"If we don't have him by 5" she agreed "I'll tell him myself"

"I don't like this" he told her "At all, you stay with me, all day, no disappearing off on your own, you get me?"

"I get you Danny" she smiled "I promise"

"I hope so" he sighed "Because I don't need Mac kickin' my ass again"

"I'll take full responsibility" she promised.

"Why did you go Stella?" Danny asked suddenly "It wasn't just the new job, I know that"

"I needed a new start" she replied quietly "Away from it all, I needed to forget"

"But you must have tough times down there right?" he frowned "It musta been hard, starting afresh"

"It was" she nodded "But that's my life now"


	13. Chapter 12

**At your door**

Chapter 12

Don had barely sat down in the interrogation room with Gump and his lawyer when he heard a tap on the door, badly concealing his sigh of exasperation, he stood again, opening the door.

He looked at Mac, slightly impatient. Patience wasn't his thing, never had been, never would be, but with Mac, he had learned to rein it in, to understand that there was always a solid method behind what would appear as madness.

"Mac?" he prompted.

"We have a location" he was told.

Instantly the irritation disappeared, finally he could _move_. He could do something, he could tell Mac felt the same, the determination in his eyes was clear, it was one of the reasons Mac was the head of the crime lab. Each member of the team excelled at something, some personality trait they brought to their job that enhanced their performance. Mac seemed to have them all.

"Where?" Don almost snatched the paper from Mac's hand, reading it.

"The team are getting ready, we have armed ESU and uniformed back up ready to go when we are, we're just waiting on the warrant" Mac said urgently.

Don turned to the uniform on door "Put him back in his cell for me?" he asked.

The uniform nodded, opening the door.

"Let's go and sort out tacs, and I need to make a couple of calls" Don said, referring to the tactical plan they would need "While we wait for the warrant"

"We're already on it" Mac said "Waitin' for you"

Don allowed himself a small smile at the teasing tone.

…...

The tension in the air was almost palpable. You could feel it seeping out of each person present in the conference room and creeping through the glass walls into the corridor of the New York crime lab.

Lab techs who weren't in on the case, police officers who were visiting for other cases all felt it. The lab was usually a hub of activity, quiet and orderly activity. There was still movement, but not the usual buzz that accompanied it, most were quiet, silent even in their tasks.

The conference room was filled to capacity, all seats were taken. Senior officers had joined the team, if Mac felt discomfort at the presence of the top brass, he concealed it well. Flack was not so stoic, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair as his superiors waited patiently. The DA had even put in an appearance. The ESU commanding officer, Mark Beauchamp almost mirrored Flack, he waited impatiently to get to business, he didn't need to know what this guy had done, or how he'd been tracked down, his job was to get him, to take him down if needed.

"We have a potential location for Craig Lewes" Mac began, his voice was not loud, but it was clear and precise, and all heard him well enough.

He flicked up the image of the building they had run Lewes down to, the plans were shown from several angles.

"We have air support, ESU and dogs" Flack said, leaning onto the table "If he's there, we'll get the son of a bitch"

"Thank you" Mac nodded "We need all the resources we can muster"

"Uniform and ESU are standing by downstairs" Beauchamp answered "Just give me the word"

"I'm going to chase up the warrant" Flack stood "I'll call when I have it, and we'll roll"

…...

Don Flack practically took the doors to central booking off their hinges, making the prisoners and officers alike jump.

He had a few words with an old colleague and moved over to the booking desk, waiting until the sergeant was free.

"Hey Derry, I need a cell keepin', we got a run an' if we bring him back, he'll need to be on his own, much as I'd _like_ to put the bastard in with a few meat heads"

"Lewes?" Derry asked, everyone knew this case, it was huge, and they knew Flack was on it, night and day.

"Uh-huh" Flack nodded "Though he may have died of old age before the warrant comes through"

Derry laughed "Chill out Flack, you'll get him, you usually do"

Don nodded at the implied compliment "So much crap, a warrant for an abandoned building? I mean we coulda had him by now"

"Way it rolls buddy" Derry told him "I'll hold your cell"

"Thanks" Don replied "An' if I don't catch him, I'll bring a few back for solicitation as a conciliation prize"

"Oh red light district huh?" Derry laughed "All about the glamour this job"

"Huh" Flack snorted as he left.

As Don headed back to his desk, he stepped around a dreamy looking civilian secretary on her cell, frowning slightly at the inconvenience, they were there to help cops, not get in the way.

…...

Lewes grinned as his cell bleeped, he'd purchased it as many who have something to hide do, anonymously, for cash. Not that he expected to have it traced anyway, but it had been a risky move, the connection he had made, and precautions needed to be taken.

He accepted the incoming private message, reading it with a sense of excitement.

_They have found Lewes, they are preparing to storm where he is._

He replied, starting a conversation, his plan finally paying off.

_I need to be there! _He typed back _It will be the biggest exclusive in New York! This will make my career!_

_I don't know where yet._ Came the reply _They are all about ready to go, but I will try, I promise you. _

_I know you will darling._ Really, snaring a lonely and isolated secretary who worked at the precinct had been easy, finding out about her habits, watching her on her cell, her laptop and her PC at home until he finally found the websites she frequented. He'd had to break in to her home, but had left no trace, all he'd needed was on her computer. _That's all I ask._

_I want to meet you, be with you, I don't care how poor you are._ Came the reply again.

_It's not that I am financially embarrassed, I feel a failure, when I break this story, trust me, we will celebrate, many times over._ The woman was desperate, she had latched onto him and made it easy, without even speaking on the telephone or meeting, it seemed even through a computer screen, women could not resist a man who claimed to be hurting, who appeared good but could not see it himself. _All I want to do is write, to give the world good stories. I cannot let anyone beat me to this, I need this break._

_You are NOT a failure! _He could almost hear the denial in her voice _You have made me feel that life is good again, I have read your writing, you are a wonderful journalist!_

_It's an abandoned building, near the redlight district!_ _That's all I know, I hope it's enough!_ The message came through almost before he had finished reading the first.

_It will be!_ He smiled now, fully, they had found him, he could now finish the final part of his plan. _You are amazing, you will soon know the extent of your wonderful actions, all the world will see!_

_I don't care_ he read impatiently _I just want you._

The cell was tossed aside, having served it's purpose, Lewes was fired up, he needed that last piece of the puzzle to complete the jigsaw of his mind. He cared little what happened after that, if he were caught, killed, it wouldn't matter.

…...

"You're not serious?" Danny blocked Stella's exit from the locker rooms.

"Danny!" she snapped sharply "We have to go!"

"Not you" he said, stubbornness glinting in his eyes "Absolutely no way, uh-huh, not a chance"

"It's not like I'll be on my own!" Stella defended hotly "I can help, I can identify Lewes!"

"The entire NYPD can ID Lewes" he told her "Not happenin' Stell"

"I came to you because I thought you'd understand!" she raged "If I wanted overbearing protection, I would have gone to Flack!"

"Then you _definitely_ would have been pissed" Danny gave her a lopsided grin "Because he would've had you at the hotel, under as many officers protection as he could bully into it"

"I'm going Danny" she spat through clenched teeth.

"The old Stella" he shook his head in wonder "But no, you're not, and I _will_ tell Mac, and Don, to stop you, if I have to. So stay here, or go back to my place, and if we get him today, then Mac need know nothing"

"Danny!" he heard Mac calling "Now!"

"I mean it Stella" Danny warned "Stay away"

"We're not through with this Messer!" she warned, watching him walk away with fury.


	14. Chapter 13

**At your door**

_Thank you to everyone reading/reviewing/following and favouriting this. You know who you are :)_

Chapter 13

The absolute silence was the first thing that hit Mac Taylor as the teams surrounded the abandoned studio. There were men and women in every available slot around the building, some with full riot gear and rifles, some as he was just in a bulletproof vest and with a handgun.

He could feel the anxiety emanating from everyone. Each person on _his_ team, every one of them present could have taken point to search this building, but he wouldn't have let them. He needed to be at the front here, he had gotten them into this and he would get them out. To a man they would follow him anywhere, and he knew it, though not in a conceited and self boastful way, he was trusted by them and he trusted them, that was what mattered.

"On three?!" Flack mouthed at him. Mac shook his head, they had a tactical plan, one they had gone through precisely, but Mac needed a few more moments. Right now they had the element of surprise, and once this genie was out of it's bottle, there was no way of putting it back. Make or break, Mac needed to know that everything was covered, nothing was left to chance.

Danny was close enough to Flack to feel the tension and impatience from him. From the set of his jaw to the tensed shoulders, Flack was like a coiled spring. Danny felt the same, the tension winding him that bit tighter, making him twitch.

Jo and Lindsay were safely locked away in the ESU tactical truck, both slightly irritated and making noises about sexual discrimination quietly, but Jo accepted Mac's bad excuse that she needed to be there, should he get 'busy' then the team would need someone they trusted outside to help and guide them over the radio. Adam manned the monitors with them, for once feeling in charge, this was his gig, they had five separate teams out there, each with their own people watching their back's from the truck, but Adam, he oversaw it all, he would keep the cogs turning, sort the glitches as they happened and keep everyone going and connected. He was the lynch pin that they _all_ relied on.

Mac raised his radio to give the order to go and just as he prepared to speak he felt the tension ramp up again, one more notch.

"All units go!" he said.

Danny and Flack had the door from it's hinges before he had finished speaking, moving forward carefully yet with ultimate purpose they checked in front of them, to each side, behind them.

They could hear doors and barred windows being breached all around the building, no one shouted, there was no need. Footsteps echoed past them, above them, scraping as people stopped in their tracks and turned to work out if the noise they heard was friend or foe.

Mac, Danny, Flack and the three ESU with them reached the end of the hallway, taking up positions as natural as breathing, they forged forward into the room before them. The last man through allowed the door to swing silently closed behind them, his torch catching the handle as it mutedly clicked shut.

…...

Stella Bonusera tapped the steering wheel of the hire car. The traffic across Brooklyn bridge was heavy, almost at a standstill. She sighed deeply, craning to see over the cars in front for a glimpse of whatever held them up.

It was futile, an action she knew would give no relief. She had needed to get out of the lab, but had no where to go, no one to go to. Even Adam was at the scene, he was allowed in on it, but not her, she didn't belong any more. Neither part of the team or not part of the team she sat somewhere in her awkward no man's land while the rest did what needed to be done.

She wasn't even sure where she was going, where she intended to drive to, or to do when she got there. Inching forward she looked in the rear view mirror as a squad car came haring up behind the traffic, using any space to get through. An ambulance quickly followed, taking it slower, the driver obviously not as sure of the larger vehicle and the tight spaces between cars and the edge.

_Great_ she thought _Must be an accident. I'm going to be here all day._

…...

"We have reports of a jumper on Brooklyn Bridge, senior officer needed, 4671 please respond " the radio crackled to life, shaking Sergeant Kate Flack out of her thoughts as she heard her badge number.

"10-4 dispatch" Kate told the radio "We are en route"

Kate looked at Georgie as she gunned the engine "Not another one" she sighed.

Georgie guided the patrol car through the streets expertly, Kate hated to admit it, but Georgie probably _was _a better driver than her, Kate tended to be faster, but riskier.

Kate spoke to control on the way to the call, receiving updates and informing them of their position and ETA.

She climbed out of the car wearily, seeing the crowd made her face set, why on earth would someone want an audience to jump? Rubber neckers each one of them, she angrily waved a car on that had slowed right down to watch.

"You go see what's goin' on" she said to Georgie "I'll clear this lot"

"Hey!" she waved impatently to a uniformed officer standing 10 feet away "Get the traffic going again!"

"Sarge!" the young officer leapt to attention, embarrassed to be caught napping so to speak, he started the cars moving again, directing them onwards and away from the crowds gathered.

"Right come on!" Kate shouted, bodily moving people back from the railings "Come on clear the area please!"

"Hey officer!" someone shouted "A guy's gonna jump!"

"Really?!" she turned on him, he read the sarcasm in her tone "Well I don't think he needs an audience now does he? So come on, shift before I start bookin' people!"

"You can't book us for watchin'!" someone shouted.

"Wanna bet?!" she answered.

Slowly people started to move and Kate made her way to the front, seeing another two officers there with Georgie, they stood back from a man, leaning over the edge of the barrier.

"Any ID?" she asked.

"No sarge" one officer replied "Won't even look in this direction, won't answer us but soon as we approach, he starts to climb onto the rail, we back off he gets down again"

"Nut job if you ask me" the older officer tapped the side of his head, a wise look on his face "Bin mutterin' an' laughin' to hiself all the time we bin here"

"Well I didn't ask you" Kate glowered at him "And people calling him a nutjob isn't going to help is it? Get up there and clear some space for the fire department"

"Sarge" the guy looked unrepentant at his diagnosis, but went, leaving his partner with Kate and Georgie.

Kate got onto her radio "Dispatch I need someone from mental health out here and any further on the fire department?"

"10-4" dispatch answered "Will update on fire department"

"10-4 dispatch" Kate replied, watching a woman flash a badge and make her way down to them.

"Hey Stella" Kate greeted her.

"Need some help?" Stella asked "Saw the crowd, got curious"

Kate laughed "Cop thing right?"


	15. Chapter 14

**At your door**

Chapter 14

Danny coughed, something irritated his throat and he swallowed a few times.

"This is a dead end" he heard Flack whisper "No one here"

"Then why are we whispering?" Danny replied, his voice rough.

Flack shrugged, an irritated look coming across his face as he felt something clog in his throat, he smothered a cough "Habit"

"We need to evacuate!" an urgent voice broke through the moment.

"Why?" Mac reached his radio first "What's going on?"

"We have rooms full of smoke up here!" the reply informed him.

"Damn!" Mac said savagely.

"If there's a fire on an upper floor" an ESU said "We need to get out, now"

Mac gave him a hard look "Thank you" he said "I am aware of the danger"

Danny and Flack stood side by side, illuminated by torch light "Mac?"

The word was so simple, yet it held a hundred questions that Mac didn't want to answer, but he knew he had to. It held a hundred implications, if he asked, they would go with him, he knew that. Hell even if he didn't ask, or ordered them from the building, they'd stay anyway and put themselves at risk alongside him.

"Evacuate the upper floors" he said into his radio "Alert the fire department"

"Fire department on their way" Adam informed him.

He looked directly at them "We evacuate" he told them.

"Mac, if he's here..." Flack said, a conflict of emotions on his face.

"Then he'll roast" Mac said savagely "It's not hell, but it'll do me. And should he get out, we're right outside..."

They slowly made their way across the room, Mac feeling the back of the door with the back of his hand to ensure the fire wasn't waiting for them on the other side, he nodded and the men left. Heading back towards the exit, Flack looked speculatively up a set of stairs to his right, ones he knew led to somewhere that hadn't had chance to be searched.

"We're leaving" Mac gave him a small push from behind.

"Mac, what if he's hiding?" Flack replied "We send the fire department in here, and he gets one of them..."

"There's nothing we can do" Danny added firmly "The building is on fire, we're not firemen"

Flack nodded his defeat slowly.

…...

"Cop habit right?!" Kate laughed "Yeah, I'm the same, in fact, Don's mom refuses to come in the car with us, she sends his dad and drives herself, she says we're always looking for work"

Stella gave a muted laugh "Too true, never off duty and all that. What you got?"

Kate shrugged slightly "Potential jumper, has been up here about an hour. Won't respond to anyone except to climb up the railings when we approach, and then climb back down when we back off. Talking to himself a lot"

"Not uncommon in suicide cases" Stella commented "Is he lucid?"

"Can't get close enough to hear" Kate said "He keeps laughing too, I've called mental health out"

"Good choice" Stella nodded "Want me to have a go?"

"You can try" Kate replied "No uniform might help"

Kate watched as Stella edged along the walkway, carefully keeping one hand on the railing. Nothing happened, no one moved.

Stella crept intently, watchful of the man, he didn't move, she decided that she needed to call out, maybe he hadn't seen her? If he suddenly did and she was too close... No one wanted that.

"Hi there" she said, finding the balance hard, between a soft voice so as not to startle and yet be loud enough to be heard.

Again, nothing happened, Stella called out again.

"Hello?" a little louder.

"I hear you" the man replied, his hood covered the side of his face "Sometimes you people make things too damned easy"

"What do you mean?" Stella stopped, she was close enough so she could have made a grab for him if he tried to leap. Holding on may have been an issue, he was a tall and broad man.

"I've been waiting for you" he sighed, face still averted.

"Me?" she questioned "Someone to listen?"

"No" the word was laced with cruel laughter "_YOU_, I've been waiting for you"

Stella paused, as much as she wanted to save this man from the demons in his head, the statement threw her, she was only here by chance, she didn't work for the NYPD any more, and even if she did, CSI's were rarely called _before_ someone jumped. This man was clearly delusional, but she had a dialogue going, and she wanted to use that to her advantage.

"Why have you been waiting for me?" she asked, edging slightly closer.

Kate turned away slightly from the conversation, listening to the emergency broadcast going out over the radio.

"All available units, please respond to reports of a 10-59" the controller went on to give an address, Kate sighed.

"'Sup?" Georgie asked her.

"Fire" she replied "Calling all units must be a biggie, that puts the FD back awhile from being here"

The radio crackled to life again "All units responding to 10-59 please be aware there are officers involved and in attendance"

Kate's attention was drawn by the conversation on the bridge, maybe they wouldn't need the fire department after all, Stella had him talking, she just hoped she could talk him down, the long way.

"Why have you been waiting for me?" Stella repeated "Do I know you?"

"Oh you should" the man replied, before he turned, removing his hood and looking straight at Stella.

"Shit!" she took an involuntary step back, reaching for her gun.

Kate and the other officers started towards her, alerted by the commotion, to find Stella coming back to them.

"It's Lewes!" she shouted over the wind "Cover him!"

Three guns immediately pointed around him, he grinned at them manically.

Stella's hand shook as she aimed her gun.

"Jump then you son of a bitch" she hissed.

"I have absolutely no intention of jumping" he told her calmly "Though my little charade _has_ caused quite a stir hasn't it? I imagine blondie there is trying to get through to Detective Taylor right now, telling him where I am, he won't come"

Kate stared at the man, she was indeed growling at central to raise Mac, or Danny, Don, Jo... anyone who was at the bust to catch him, they needed to be here.

"You move" Kate said "I'll shoot you"

"What?!" Lewes laughed "No 'get face down now'?! I'm disappointed, I like that conversation"

"You're crazy" Kate told him "But fine, get on the floor, hands where I can see them"

"Don't think so sweetheart" he grinned at her "Not this time"

"What do you mean?" Stella cut in "He won't come?! What have you done?!"

"Oh nothing" Lewes replied breezily "Well, something, something that will show the wonderful detectives of the 12th precinct and the crime lab for who they _really_ are"

"I'm warning you..." Kate snarled.

"Warning me of what?" he laughed "I know their reputation, Taylor, Messer, Flack, Hawkes the 'golden boys' of the NYPD, never caught out, never get it wrong. And the girls, you Ms Bonusera, and Mrs Messer, Ms Danville. Wonderful detectives to a man, or woman"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kate frowned.

"You think that they've got through life without leaving a few messes?" Lewes snarled "That disgusting women have to clean up after them? See I used to blame _them_, the women, but the men who get them into trouble? Just as bad. Good looking guys like them? They will have left a few messes, trust me. I should know, I know how _stupid_ women can be when it comes to an attractive hero, especially ones who have a dark side. Do you still have your crush on Detective Taylor Ms Bonusera?"

"Stella?" Kate was a little thrown by his words, but more than that, she wanted to know what he'd done, what danger the rest may be in.

"I know your mother tried to clean up _you_" Stella said "Is that what you were? Just a mess to her?"

"My mother was a slut" he replied, no trace of anger or remorse "And her attempt failed miserably, as here I am. She was forced to marry my father"

"So that's why you do this?" Stella asked "Because of what she tried to do?"

"You're wasting time" Lewes told her "Time that's not yours to waste"

"Then give it up Lewes" Kate said, patience wearing thin "What's going on? Who's time don't we have to waste? You obviously want something, spit it out"

"All in good time officer" Lewes smiled back.

"Sergeant" Kate snapped "There's only three ways off this bridge Lewes, and two involve body bags, so play ball"

"The fire your brave hero's are currently fleeing from?" he said with glee "There's someone else in there, someone who will need saving. Devon Maxford got away from me once, she won't this time. And how meaningful if it's Flack who tries to save her? Both pay together. Though with the addition of his wedding ring in later years, I don't suppose his wife will see it like that. Go on, get on the radio, tell them there's someone trapped!"

"Kate!" Stella warned as she saw her stiffen "Don't rise to it!"

Lewes looked puzzled for a moment and then a smile covered his face, a smile of pure happiness "Oh you're kidding me?!" he laughed gleefully "Blondie's his _wife_!"


	16. Chapter 15

**At your door**

Chapter 15

"Mac!" Jo leapt from the truck "Mac!"

"Is he out?" Mac replied urgently "Have they got him?"

"He's not here" she told him in a rush "But they have him, Brooklyn bridge"

"They caught him?" Danny chimed in "What the hell was he doing on the Brooklyn bridge?!"

"Never mind that!" Jo snapped "There's someone inside, he set us up, the fire department are stuck there, the next available crew are on their way but..."

"It's going to be too late" Don finished "We have to go back in"

"No Don!" Jo turned on him "It's too dangerous! We don't even know where she is in there, it might already be too late"

"She?" Mac interrupted "Do we know who?"

"It's Devon Maxford" Jo held a restraining hand on Don's arm.

"We don't even know if it's _true_" Lindsay spoke up quietly "Adam is trying to locate her"

"Well tell him to hurry the hell up!" Mac stormed "We need to know!"

"He's going as fast as he can" Lindsay tried to soothe.

"This guy is too clever" Danny said "My moneys on it being another trap, he obviously set the fire, maybe hoped we wouldn't get out anyway"

"Can we really take that risk?" Flack finally spoke.

"Can you really risk going in there?" Hawkes said "You'll have about three minutes once the smoke gets you, there's no way you can search that building without breathing equipment, you'll just be someone else for the fire fighters to save"

They were interrupted by Adam "Guys?! ESU are reporting someone banging on a window on the south side"

"Stay here" Mac said to the rest "Get me a definite location on her Adam, the fire hasn't taken hold yet"

"Like hell" Don stood beside Mac "You're not going in alone"

"Exactly" Danny stood stubbornly at Mac's other side, trying to avoid Lindsay's eyes, when he finally looked he saw admiration, and fear.

"You two are _fired_ if we get out" Mac told them darkly as they entered the building again.

"You can't fire me" Don said "I don't work for you"

"We can live on one wage" Danny added "Linds can keep me"

Mac glared at them, he knew this was their way of keeping the fear at bay, something to make the moment light, to remember should things go wrong. He had to admit to himself that this was utter madness, entering a burning building to rescue someone.

"Adam" he spoke into the radio "I need you to guide us"

…...

"Come on you crazy son of a bitch" Greenwood pulled Lewes to his feet, he'd decided to take the risk and rush Lewes from all sides, the rescue boat was waiting below, should he jump. The risk had paid off, Lewes was currently in handcuffs and face down on the steel floor. And Greenwood couldn't believe his luck.

"Shame you're not NYPD any more" he grinned at Stella "Looks like the arrest will go down as mine"

"You seriously think _anyone_ will believe that?" Stella said "Your name might be on the sheet, but it'll be the others all over the news"

Greenwood shrugged "Thought Flack's wife woulda had this one, though that would _really_ piss him off I guess. Her or that little brunette she's paired with"

"You really haven't changed huh Al?" Stella said "Same old desk, same old job. Snapping at Flack's heels still? You know he's gonna make Lieutenant before you right?"

"Tradin' on his daddy's name" Greenwood snorted.

"Maybe" Stella replied "He's still ten times the cop you'll ever be. Younger and better lookin' too"

"Would you two like some privacy?" Lewes voice was muffled.

"Shut it" Greenwood glared at Stella as he hauled the man to his feet "Flack for Lieutenant? Not when I have this on my record, the chief reads the arrest records, not the newspapers when it comes to promotion"

"The chief's not as stupid as you" Stella told him "He knows what's what"

"If he can get his head out his ass long enough" Greenwood replied.

"Please" Lewes rolled his eyes "All this flirting is turning me on"

"Shut up!" Stella and Greenwood snapped together.

…...

"You see the stairs in front of you?" Adam said "Up the first flight, there's a door to your left"

Hawkes traced the blueprints of the building with his finger, grabbing the radio from Adam.

"How are you feeling?" he asked urgently "Wheezy? Light headed?"

"Pissed off with you asking me how I'm feeling!" Danny snapped, Mac had clearly gotten sick of holding the radio and passed it to Danny.

Hawkes ignored it "You're not coughing, good sign"

"We're at the door" Danny said "Going through"

The team in the truck held their breath, they could smell the smoke through the open back of the truck now, faintly but it was there. Lindsay leaned against the side, watching as smoke seeped through gaps around the windows.

…...

"Devon?!" Mac called, the smoke within the room was thicker and it swirled ominously, flames licked at the ceiling, taking hold of the walls.

"Here!"

The three men crouched, moving as quickly as possible in the prone position.

"She's tied!" Don choked, the smoke was thicker, black and toxic.

Mac wrenched at her hands as Danny searched his tool belt, cutting her free between them they half dragged her, choking, towards the door.

Mac took the rear, and he could see the danger before he could call a warning. Danny opened the door, pulling Devon behind him, Don shoving her with his body as he turned to check on Mac. The vacuum caused by the heat within the room and the air without caused the flash over. Flames roared towards the oxygen that would sustain them. Catching Mac as they forged forward.

Danny, Don and Devon dropped instinctively, feeling the heat as they dived for safety. Mac lay prone, smoke almost hiding him form view. Flack reached back blindly groping, feeling something he hauled, choking from the fumes he dragged Mac towards him.

The door slammed behind them, the roar continued within, smoke pouring through the cracks in the door frame, the walls beginning to splinter under the pressure of the heat.

"Go!" Flack yelled.

Danny stumbled to his feet, dragging Devon behind him, Don threw Mac in front of him, well aware that he was probably pressing on burns on his back. Right now he didn't care.

They stumbled down the stairs.

_Damn it_ Danny thought _Hawkes has to be right, coughing, light headed, tick all the boxes_.

They hit the ground floor, instinct driving them forward to the exit, driving them straight into the arms of Hawkes, Adam, Jo and Lindsay.

"Danny!" Lindsay grabbed him, pulling him forward "Come on!"

Adam read Mac's eyes, the anger at the four of them going in too.

"Guess we're sacked too?" he coughed as he and Hawkes ducked under an arm each, supporting him.

Flack followed them out, Jo supporting Devon, his lungs burned, but he could see the day light ahead.

_One a these days we're gonna run outta lives_ he thought.


	17. Chapter 16

**At your door**

Chapter 16

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Adam frowned as he helped Mac from the hospital bed.

"No" Mac replied through gritted teeth "But there are things need to be done"

"But you've been told to rest" Adam replied doubtfully "If Jo finds out that I helped you..." he stopped biting his lip.

"Who's the boss here?!" Mac demanded "Me or Jo?!"

"Well strictly speaking, boss" Adam backed off a little "Jo, because you are _supposed_ to be recuperating"

"Just help me up Adam" Mac said with an impatient snort.

"No" Adam held his ground "Even Flack and Danny are at home"

"Then I'm needed" Mac decided, pushing himself upright.

"No you're not" Adam's voice became harder, less hesitant as he stood up to the man he probably admired more than any other "Jo, Hawkes and myself are there, processing the evidence. Lewes is undergoing a psychiatric evaluation, so no one can talk to him yet anyway. Lindsay has said she will come in if something comes up"

Mac gave Adam a hard stare, he realised that Adam was going against every instinct and feeling he had by defying him. That in itself showed the strides he'd taken since starting at the lab, in overcoming the self disbelief that had been knocked into him. The fact that he was here, practically _telling_ an authority figure what to do, was testament to that.

"So you've joined forces with the evil twins?!" Mac half joked, sliding reluctantly onto the bed again.

"Who?" Adam looked perplexed.

"Stella and Jo" Mac sighed "I've had non stop earache about 'looking after myself' since yesterday"

"Oh" Adam gave a little laugh "I thought you meant Danny and Don..."

"No" Mac glowered "They would be the _idiot_ twins"

"Bit harsh boss" Adam giggled.

"Messer and Flack being idiots? Have you seen them on a night out?" Mac asked, a small smile forming.

"Stella and Jo" Adam replied "They're not evil, just looking out for you"

"I know" Mac sighed in defeat "But I also have Christine bending my ear too, gets a bit much"

"Then do what they want and stay" Adam advised with a knowing smile as he turned to leave.

"I don't have the energy to argue with any of you" Mac sighed "I'll see you in a few days"

"See?" Adam grinned "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Go to work Adam" Mac ordered "I'll be checking _everything_ when I get back"

"Sure boss" Adam saluted and left with a smile, slightly clouded with a frown. If a woman wanted to take care of him, like truly, he wouldn't complain. The image of Stella flashed across his mind before he buried it under the tasks he had waiting at the lab.

…...

Mac Taylor looked to the heavens for strength as his door was knocked, again.

He was in pain, the burns on his back though not serious were smarting and the smoke inhalation still made itself known from time to time. He'd managed to talk the hospital into discharging him sooner than they wanted and he did feel better at home, doing things under his own schedule and not someone else's. But rest had been elusive, between well wishing phone calls and text messages from, it would seem, just about everyone he'd ever met.

The growing collection of food in his kitchen was a reminder of how many visitors he'd had that afternoon too, none of them seemed to realise that the woman in his life was a chef, and he already had an amazingly well stocked freezer and refrigerator, not to mention the promise of Christine's culinary skills live when she came over later, well when she'd finished complaining about him leaving the hospital early anyway. Why did everyone want to feed him?!

He tramped to the door again, opening it with a pasted on smile which changed to a real one when he saw the person waiting for him, holding nothing more than two styrofoam cups from his favourite coffee house.

"You gonna invite me in then?" Jo drawled with a smile "Because I don't have all day, I'm playin' hookey you see, and my boss is a kinda hard ass"

Mac raised his eyebrows and gave her a sardonic smile "Best not to get caught then" he commented, opening the door wider and beckoning her in.

She handed him a coffee and seated herself on the edge of a chair, smiling up at him.

"Who did you growl at to get yourself discharged?" she asked sweetly "Because when Adam came back he said you'd agreed to stay in hospital"

"I don't growl" Mac sat awkwardly opposite her, compensating for the pulling of the burns on his back.

"Yes Mac Talyor" Jo responded in the way only Jo could, just enough respect to ensure no offence was taken "You do"

"They agreed that I'd rest better at home" he told her.

"Hmmm" she looked at him doubtfully.

"Don't hmmm me" he took a sip of coffee "How's the case going?"

"All good" she replied "I thought I'd come and reassure you that we haven't all gone to pieces in your absence. The evidence is bagged and tagged and we're workin' through it fast, everything else is on the back burner. I spoke with the DA, they are rushing a trial date through, probably the first week of the New Year. They'll process between Christmas and New Year, should he be declared fit"

"I know you're all capable" he replied "And you could have called, or emailed the updates"

"I couldn't email you coffee now, could I?" Jo pointed out "And anyway, I wanted to see you with my own eyes"

"I'm fine" Mac replied "And you're not being honest with me, what's up?"

Jo bit her lip, something Mac noticed she did almost unconsciously, one of those little things that we cannot hide no matter how hard we try to appear calm. Like him rubbing his hand over his hair, or Danny's inability to sit or stand still, or Adam's bumbling over words, Don fiddling with his hands... They all did it.

"There's something no one knew about this case" Jo sighed finally "Well, only two people anyway, and it bothers me"

Mac started to lean forward, interest piqued, but the tearing sensation in his back reminded him it wasn't such a good idea "Tell me" he urged.

"Lewes was stalking Stella" she replied in a rush "And Danny knew"

"What?" Mac frowned, taking a moment for it to sink in "Start from the beginning"

"Stella had an inkling that someone was following her, which was confirmed when they were on the bridge, I spoke to Kate, she said Lewes said he was waiting for her. For _Stella_" Jo took some coffee before continuing "She confided in Danny, who apart from taking her to stay with him and Lindsay, did very little else about it"

"Did they know it was Lewes?" Mac hid his feelings of frustration at being out of the loop, had he been at the lab, he would have been more able to deal with it on the spot.

"Stella had an idea" Jo admitted.

"And Stella told you this?" Mac asked.

"No, Danny" she sighed "Apparently Stella begged him not to tell"

"And he did now because?" Mac challenged.

"Because he felt guilty I guess" Jo shrugged "He withheld information"

Mac thought a moment "Not _vital_ information though"

"Aww come on Mac!" Jo's demeanour changed, she was thrown by his reaction she had expected him to be as angry as her, if not more so.

"A member of the team was in danger! From the perp we were chasing! It may have led us to him sooner had we known, not to mention the danger Stella was in"

"But Stella is _not_ a member of the team Jo" Mac pointed out quietly "How did he deal with it?"

"He didn't investigate if that's what you are asking" she replied sullenly "He took Stella to stay with him and then sat on it"

"Then he took steps to keep her safe" Mac said thoughtfully "I agree one of them should have said something, but Danny was in an awkward position"

"His loyalty is to us!" Jo ground out.

"Maybe he thought that it would divert the team?" Mac offered "That if we were investigating Stella's movement, we would lose focus?"

"_He_ didn't" Jo admitted "But Stella did"

"Jo" Mac smiled "I understand that you are not happy with this, you feel you have been undermined"

"This isn't some petty turf war!" Jo retorted "Danny withheld information on a live case at the whim of the witness!"

"Which I'm sure you have pointed out to him" Mac said dryly "Let it go"

Jo huffed, looking unconvinced "So you think it's OK?"

"No I don't" Mac said, holding her eye contact "But it's done, and we have Lewes, and no harm was done, Danny has been reprimanded, I will speak to Stella"

Jo gave a low laugh "I think the term you need is 'ass kicked'" she answered "He's taking a couple of days to rest and then he's washing test tubes for the foreseeable"

"Then there's nothing for me to add" Mac grinned at her "You've handled it"

"Huh" Jo finished her coffee, her good humour slowly being restored as she changed the subject "The psychiatrist is still assessing Lewes, he'll be declared fit or unfit by Friday"

"Then we shall be there Friday" Mac replied.


	18. Chapter 17

**At your door**

Chapter 17

"Mac...I'm sorry" Danny stood in the doorway to Mac's office bright and early Friday morning, he hung his head. After the blasting he'd gotten from Jo, not to mention Lindsay, he was dreading this. In true Danny fashion he'd decided to 'face the beast' as he'd told Hawkes, and get it over with.

With his eyes on his feet, he didn't see Mac's smile, or the thoughtful look on his face as he considered that for Danny to be so remorseful, Jo must have worked him over pretty well.

"Forget it Danny" Mac replied finally "How are you feeling?"

Danny looked up and blinked a few times, confused.

"I'm er, I'm OK" Danny replied before frowning "Sorry, forget it?!"

"I can add to Jo's discipline if you want me to" Mac tormented him "If you feel it's appropriate?"

"No, no she's made things _very_ clear" Danny said.

"Good" Mac nodded "So, feeling better?"

"Yeah I am" Danny agreed "You? The burns were pretty bad no?"

"They're sore" Mac agreed "But better than they were"

"Well no runnin' around like you usually do, sit there and do paperwork or irritate the brass or somethin'" Danny's humour was returning "If you insist on working at all"

"I am, I will and I do" Mac replied "Go on, don't you have test tubes to wash?"

Danny gave a small laugh "She told you huh?"

"Oh yes" Mac confirmed, turning back to his computer.

Danny realised the conversation was over and left, wandering down the hallway.

…...

Adam looked up as Stella leaned against the door to the lab.

"Need a hand?" she asked sweetly.

"Got it covered" he answered with a smile "We have enough evidence to bury Lewes, literally"

"Good" Stella nodded "It's about time"

"He's not getting away with this one" Adam removed his safety glasses "And I understand that Mac has issued the DA an ultimatum, if they lose him again, he'll and I quote 'Kick their sorry asses into next week'"

"Sounds like him" Stella laughed "How are they? The three musketeers?"

"Huh?" Adam looked confused.

"Don? Mac? Danny?" she supplied.

"Can't we use people's names?" Adam moaned "It's so much easier"

"Sorry" she looked far from it.

"They're good, Mac and Danny are back today, though I haven't seen Detective Flack" Adam answered her question.

"Won't keep them down for long" Stella mused.

"So what are your plans?" Adam asked, shyness making him look down.

"Well, I am still officially under subpoena for the trial" Stella replied "When and if a date is set, but if he stands trial, it won't be until after Christmas, Danny and Lindsay have asked me to stay with them until it's over, I may just do that"

"I heard they have set aside a date" Adam said "Just in case he's declared sane, though how anyone who has done the things he has _can_ be sane, I do not know"

"He's perfectly sane" Stella said darkly "Just with a side of sick and twisted"

"Understatement" Adam huffed "What will happen though, if he's declared unfit?"

"He'll be in a secure unit for the rest of his miserable life" Stella told him.

"I'd rather he were dead" Adam replied savagely.

"So would I" Stella replied quietly. Lewes had had a thing for her since the first time she interviewed him, he'd played them all, to get to her, this damned city would never let go.

"You OK?" Adam pressed, concern on his face.

Stella mentally shook herself "Yes" she smiled "Yes I am, what are _your_ plans for the holidays?"

"Oh you know" Adam shrugged.

"Guitar hero and over time?" she suggested.

"Probably" he laughed "Though I have been invited to several Christmas dinners"

"Where do you think you'll go?" Stella pushed.

"I think I may join Sid" Adam mused "Two single guys together"

"Sid's single again?" Stella rolled her eyes.

"Yuh" Adam laughed "He wants a 'woman with substance' this time, he says"

"Come on" Stella held out her hand "Let's go and get some coffee and mince pies and catch up properly"

"Oh I er, I don't know" Adam faltered "There's still stuff to do"

"It can wait" she smiled at him "It'll be fine, I know the boss"

"OK" Adam smiled "I'd like that"

…...

"Thank you all for coming" Mac said to the room full of his team, and a few other interested parties.

Murmurs went around the room as he continued "I'll make this short, I know some of you are still on leave and others are looking forward to a couple of well earned days off"

Lindsay smiled at Danny, he squeezed her hand as Mac spoke again.

"A few minutes ago I heard that Craig Lewes has been declared fit to stand trial, the trial date has already been set, for the 2nd of January"

There were some shuffles and grim smiles, someone gave a low whistle.

"That's quick" Sheldon commented.

"They're not taking any chances this time" Mac answered "He'll be tried for escaping prison, as well as the murders he committed whilst on the run, the fire and various other things. The DA doubts very much whether he will be awarded a chance to appeal, that went with his escape"

"'Bout time" Don muttered.

"It is" Mac agreed "So between now and then our primary focus is getting this right, we check and double check _every_ piece of evidence before it is submitted"

Nods went through the team "Have a good weekend, and well done all of you"

Mac dismissed them, people started to stand, heading for the door.

"While I have you here!" Jo called, stumbling her way to the space Mac had just vacated "I'm having a bit of a party on boxing day, you know, food, drink and fun. You're all invited, kids partners, everyone!"

Smiles replaced solemn faces as the team filed out, they had something to look forward to.

…...

"You branching out into interior design?" Mac asked flatly a few hours later as he saw the conference room. A decorated tree dominated the table and light glinted from metallic streamers hung from the ceiling. He was wished 'Happy Holidays' by a banner along the glass partition to the hallway.

Jo smiled at him "You like?"

"It cheers the place up" he admitted.

"Wait 'till you see your office" Sheldon laughed.

"Oh you didn't" Mac groaned.

"Just a little bit of holiday cheer!" Lindsay smiled, taking his arm and leading him towards his office.

"Cover his eyes!" Jo ordered.

"That is not necessary!" Mac objected.

Jo looked pleadingly at Don, who was about the only person tall enough to do it without stretching himself.

"Uh oh" Don shook his head "I'm with Mac on this one"

"You have a tree on your desk Don Flack!" Jo accused "Don't come all humbug on me now!"

"Mollie gave it to me" he defended "What could I do?"

They all laughed "Sucker for a pretty girl" Danny added.

"Aren't we all?" Adam laughed.

The team stood at the door to Mac's office, even Mac had to admit that it was tasteful and understated.

"So-o?" Jo clasped her hands together.

"It can stay" he told her with a smile.

"Oh good" she said gleefully.

"Now get outta here" Mac ordered "All of you, I expect you all on top of your game Monday!"

Stella hung back until they were alone.

"You would have lynched me if I'd done this" she observed.

"Times change" Mac said quietly.

"They do" she sighed "Mac I'm sorry about the thing with Danny, I never meant to get him into trouble"

"I'm disappointed you didn't come to me" Mac told her "But I understand"

"You always did" she smiled, hugging him.


	19. Chapter 18

**At your door**

Chapter 18 – Christmas Eve

Mac looked up as Christine came into his office, a smile formed.

"You look beautiful" he told her warmly.

"Beautiful enough to drag you away from that screen and come enjoy yourself?" she asked coyly.

"How can I refuse?" he replied, amused "When you put it like that?"

"You can't" she answered.

Mac stood, switching the monitor off and shrugging into his jacket.

"Do you have them?" he asked.

Christine smiled again "In the car" she told him "Wrapped and tagged"

"All of them?" he challenged "You've not left anyone out?"

"No" Christine said with fake impatience "_All_ the children's presents, plus the secret santa one, come on, you can tell me, who did you get?"

"It's called secret for a reason" he smiled back.

"I got Sid" she pulled a face.

"What did you get?" he asked conversationally as they headed for the elevator.

"It's called secret for a reason" she tapped the side of her nose cheekily as Mac pressed the call button.

He put an arm around her shoulders "Whatever it is" he said "Sid will love it"

…...

"Hey!" Danny pointed at two children in turn "Hey! Now stop it, OK?"

DJ Flack and Lucy Messer looked up at him in astonishment.

"Dad?" Lucy questioned.

"This is a restaurant, not a playground" Danny told them gravely "No throwing food"

"Sorry" DJ muttered, putting the bread roll down that he was tearing pieces from to return fire at Lucy. Lucy merely gave her father a scornful look and flounced around the table to take one of the three empty seats.

Lindsay stifled a laugh "Give them a break" she whispered "It's Christmas eve"

"No excuse for bad behaviour" Danny replied.

"I'll remind you of that" Lindsay raised her tone slightly so others could hear "When you and the guys are playing tag around the table later"

"Not it" Don held his hand up, laughing.

"Do not encourage her" Danny told him "She'll just get worse"

"Or him" Kate nodded towards Don.

"I'm driving" he raised his eyebrows at her "So I think it might be _you_ who needs no encouragement"

"Here's to the designated drivers" Lindsay leaned across the table and chinked glasses with Kate.

"Here's to the bullied husbands" Danny said pointedly, chinking his soda with Don's.

"See this" Adam turned to Sid "This is why I like being single"

Sid laughed "I understand that Adam" he agreed "But it does get lonely, that said, do you have any allergies? Food sensitivities? I should have asked earlier really, but never mind"

"Nope" Adam grinned "I'll eat anything"

"Good" Sid beamed at him "Oh, I have a great afternoon planned for us, what time does your shift finish?"

"Two" Adam nodded "I'm looking forward to it, no family rows and guy stuff on TV"

"Somethin' you two wanna share?" Jo leaned across slightly, a sly look in her eye.

"We are sharing a 'Batchelor Christmas'" Sid informed her.

"Sounds nice" she smiled "Beer and pizza with a side of football?"

"Oh no!" Sid frowned "All the traditional food, but yes, probably in front of a game, or three"

"_And_" Adam added "I'm gonna teach Sid the finer art of drag racing, X box style"

"It's something I always wanted to try" Sid mused "This way may be safer"

Jo laughed, her attention caught by Sheldon helping Camille slide an uncooperative child into a high chair, Camille's second pregnancy stomach wasn't helping her cause.

"Hi Guys!" she greeted "How are you doin'? Hey there little Jackson!"

Camille smiled back, a tight and tired smile "Hectic" she said.

"I bet he's looking forward to tomorrow huh?" Jo asked.

"He seems more interested in trying to climb the tree" Sheldon remarked "Than the presents under it"

"Santa has been to your house _already_?!" came a small voice from a across the table.

Cammile and Sheldon locked eyes as he realised his mistake.

"No sweetie" Camille smiled at Mollie as she lowered herself into a chair "Sheldon is being silly"

"Oh good" Mollie lost interest and continued with colouring the picture in front of her.

"How long have you left?" Jo asked Camille, flicking a look at Lucy and Ellie, whispering together and giggling.

"Two weeks" she sighed, rubbing her swollen stomach "Can't wait"

"I'll bet" Jo said, her attention diverted again by giggling further down the table.

"Something funny girls?" she asked the two.

"No mom" Ellie grinned back at her.

"You are supposed to set Lucy a good example" Jo frowned at her daughter.

"I am" Ellie replied with a smile that melted Jo's heart, as it always did, though it didn't convince her.

A cheer sounded from the bottom end of the table as Mac and Christine appeared, shaking snow from their coats, both smiling with faces red from the cold outside.

"Yay!" Danny clapped "Now we can eat!"

"It's nice to see you too!" Christine returned sardonically.

""I apologise for him" Mac said with a laugh "He's gone at least two hours without eating, it makes him cranky"

The waiter approached the table as Mac and Christine took their seats.

"Shall I bring the first course?" he asked politely.

"Please" Mac nodded, pouring himself a glass of water.

He held it up, waiting for a moments silence.

"I just want to say" his eyes seemed to address each person around the table "Happy Christmas everyone, make it good and full of love"

"To Christmas" they all chorused.

In the few seconds of silence that followed no one heard the late comer until she spoke.

"I'm not too late am I?" Stella asked.

"I thought you were going home?!" Lindsay asked with delighted surprise.

Stella waited as the waiter brought her an extra chair and squeezed her into the table.

"And miss a Christmas in New York?" she smiled, taking the glass of wine Don offered her "Not a chance!"


	20. Chapter 19

**At your door**

_Bit more Christmas fluffines, Boxing Day to go and then we're back to the action, so to speak :) thanks to followers, favouriters (not a word I know!) and reviewer. Love to hear what you think. _

Chapter 19 – Christmas Day

Adam looked up as there was a light tap on the AV lab door, he blinked a couple of times and smiled.

"Hi" he said, he kind of recognised the woman at the door, initially he thought from the uniform, officers often brought evidence in to the lab and there were _a lot_ of them in New York city. But the feeling was off, he felt he knew her outside an official capacity, like he'd seen her somewhere else and now she was out of context. A bit like when you see the person that sells you your daily paper each morning, in a bar. Or the guy who delivers your mail in the doctors office, or...

Adam stepped out of the world his mind was occupying as she replied.

"Hi" she smiled "Workin' Christmas day sucks, huh?"

Adam shrugged "Not so much" he replied "It beats dry turkey and family arguments"

"That's true" she replied.

"What can I do for you?" Adam asked.

"Can you run these for prints? Please?" she laid some evidence bags on the desk "Some kid robbed a store this morning, forgot to wear gloves"

"Sure" Adam picked up the bags and stood "Officer...?"

"Bonnie" the woman supplied "Georgia Bonnie, but everyone calls me Georgie"

"Oh!" realisation dawned "You work with Kate right? Detective Flack's wife?"

"I do" she nodded, grinning.

"Ah" Adam looked pleased with himself, he hated unsolved anomalies and not being able to place her would have bugged him all day "Well, seeing as it's quiet, I'll get right on it, shall I call you?"

"This a roundabout way of asking for my number Adam?" she asked, slightly coy.

Adam coughed nervously "Uh, well I'll kinda need it, unless I can get you at the precinct?" he bumbled, why did women take such delight in tormenting him?!

"It's on the evidence chit" she laughed "Text, email, call, I'll leave it up to you"

Adam coloured "Right, I'll um, get on it then" he replied slowly, trying to keep his voice level, and the automatic fear out of it.

"You do that" she winked at him.

"How d'you know my name?" he asked suddenly.

"I can read upside down" she pointed to the pocket of his lab coat with a triumphant smile "See ya soon"

Adam looked down to see his ID badge had twisted itself around so it was hanging the wrong way around. He stood for a moment after righting it, and finally rubbed his hand through his hair as he watched Georgie step onto the elevator.

"I'm intelligent" he huffed to himself "Really, I am"

…...

Craig Lewes picked at his 'Christmas' Lunch. It was marginally better than what he'd received in his years down state in prison, remand seemed to offer greater menu choices.

He wasn't really hungry, he wasn't really anything. The world now was just a simple place, cause leading to effect. Women – and men – caused things with their actions, he had been the effect. He had caused justice to those people, _this_ was the effect. Dried turkey and thin gravy.

"Eat up" a guard grinned at him through the bars "Gonna need your strength for that almighty court case they got for you buddy"

"I am not your buddy" Lewes replied in a flat tone "Never the less, A Merry Christmas to you, or should I say Happy Holidays? I forget these days, what the social protocol is"

The guard snorted with derision "Whatever it is" he laughed "It's your last"

"We'll see" Lewes replied.

"Most of _New York_ will see" the guard retorted "When that needle goes into your arm. I hear it's not as humane as they proclaim, that it hurts like a bitch"

Lewes shrugged "I have no fear of death, _if_ indeed that's what awaits me"

"_If_?!" the guard issued "There's no _if_ about it, you're dead. Why do you think they got a date for your trial so quick? Why do you think no woman is allowed within a hundred feet of you?"

"I cannot pretend to understand the inner workings of the justice system" Lewes appeared bored "Except to say that I'm tired now, please leave me alone"

"'Ain't no inner workin's you need to concern yourself with" the guard took the tray that Lewes pushed through the bars.

"I wish to speak with my lawyer" Lewes stated "You are treating me unfairly and with prejudice"

The guard disregarded protocol and put his face up to the bars, aggression in every line of his body.

"Go fuck yourself" he hissed "You sick son-of-a-bitch"

"Good day officer" Lewes crowed as the guard walked away, furious.

If this was all that was left open to him, tormenting half wits like _him, _then for now it would do.

…...

Danny rocked back against his chair, rubbing his stomach, grinning at Lindsay.

"Babe, that was _amazing_" he commented.

"Thank you" Lindsay smiled "Stella had as much to do with it as I did, and of course Lucy"

"Stell" Danny held his hand up to her "I applaud you all"

Stella laughed, they all looked towards Lucy, engrossed in her new cell phone with ear phones in, sensing she was being watched she looked up and smiled.

"Forget it" she told her father "I helped cook, _you_ can clear up!"

"You're your mothers daughter you are" Danny huffed as he got slowly to his feet, though his face was softened with a smile as he looked at his daughter.

"Before you do Danny" Stella stopped him "I just want to thank you, all of you for sharing today with me, and including me. I've had an amazing time, I don't think I've _ever_ had a Christmas Day away from the office before"

"Hey you're welcome" Lindsay replied warmly "We've loved you being here"

Stella smiled her response "Are you going to Jo's tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, and you, dear wife" he grinned at Lindsay "Are driving"

"Oh good" Lindsay rolled her eyes "That means you, Don and Sheldon are going to get drunk doesn't it?"

"Uh, yeah!" Danny replied "Though not Sheldon, he's on call and so are Adam and Sid"

"Bless Adam" Stella twirled her glass reflectively "Volunteering for the Holiday shifts so that you guys with kids can have family time"

"He's a good guy" Lindsay agreed "He even managed to talk Mac into a split shift between the two of them today so they both work half a day, instead of Mac working the full one as usual"

"He is" replied Stella with a wry smile "A good guy"


	21. Chapter 20

**At your door**

Chapter 20 – Boxing Day

Jo scurried from guest to guest, making sure everyone had enough to eat, to drink and was having a good time. She loved sharing her home at times like this, with people she liked and loved. The only fly in the ointment right now were her mothers match making skills.

"Mom. Stop!" she hissed.

"Tch!" her mother replied "You're never going to find a man behaving like this!"

"Well maybe" Jo responded with a sideways look "I don't _want_ one? You ever consider that?"

"Children need a father" the older woman replied sternly.

"And they have one" Jo told her "He just happens to not be my husband"

"He's not Ellie's father" her mother retorted.

"Good as" Jo said darkly.

"What about him?" totally ignoring Jo's furious look, her mother ploughed on "He's a bit young for you, granted, but they say that women your age are in their sexual prime, he might have trouble keeping up with _you_"

"Mother!" Jo admonished as her gaze fixed on Adam "Anyway, looks like he's doin' fine as he is"

She watched with a smile as Adam stared wide eyed back at Samantha Flack, she leaned in, touching his arm and laughing. Jo clocked Don Flack's face, hoping he wouldn't ruin it for them. Bad enough being a protective older brother, the fact he worked with Adam would be terrifying. More beer, that was the answer.

…...

"So you like living dangerously then?" Sheldon remarked as he and Adam stepped into the car, a call out had been almost inevitable he supposed.

"Sorry?" Adam was drawn back from his thoughts.

"Flack's sister" Sheldon half laughed "That's brave man, real brave. Only things worse than that is his daughter, or his wife"

Adam shifted uncomfortably "I don't know what you mean"

"Sure you do" Sheldon laughed outright, then looked at Adam.

"Really?!" surprise laced his tone "You didn't realise she was hitting on you?"

"She wasn't" Adam replied stubbornly "We were just talking"

"No, you weren't" Sheldon explained patiently "You got her number right?"

Adam shifted again, he didn't like where this was going "No"

"No?!" Sheldon was incredulous "No?!"

"That's what I said" Adam muttered.

"Oh Adam" Sheldon shook his head "A hot chick like Sam Flack hits on you, in front of her bear of a brother, I might add, and you just walk away?!"

"Flack's not a bear" Adam shrugged "He's mellowed since he had kids"

"Not where his sister is concerned" Hawkes snorted.

"Are you trying to talk me _into_ or _out of_ this?!" Adam demanded.

"I don't know" Hawkes realised.

Adam laughed, deciding that Hawkes was the least likely to tease him "I may not have her number" he said "But I do have a date with her tomorrow night"

"Way ta go buddy!" Sheldon laughed "You had me worried there"

…...

"Mac Taylor would you smile?!" Jo nudged him with her elbow "This is a party you know!"

Mac gave her a tight smile before replying "I should go"

"Why?" Jo challenged.

"They might need me" he explained.

"Have they called?" Jo asked.

"No" Mac sighed "But..."

"Don't you trust them?" she replied.

"Yes, but..."

"Then give it up" she poked his arm, grinning at the wounded look he gave her "They are more than capable of dealing with whatever they come across, and if not they are more than capable of calling you for help"

"I know but..." Mac tried again.

"Give me one more but" Jo warned "An' I'm gonna kick yours!"

Mac gave her a wry smile "OK" he reluctantly agreed "I will only go if they call"

"Good boy" she patted his cheek before sashaying off through the room.

…...

"The look on his face when you hit him was _priceless_" Danny chortled "Though not as good as yours when he threw you into that bookcase"

"Hey, at least I got a few in" Don retorted "As I remember it you were on the floor"

"Yeah but I saved your ass right?" Danny replied "Got a hold of him from behind, gave you chance to get up"

"Barely" Don snorted "You were on the floor again in seconds, I saved _your_ ass"

"As I remember it" Kate chimed in from behind them, unseen "The bunch of uni's that charged in saved _both_ your asses"

Both men turned from the good natured banter they were engaged in to Kate.

"How d'you know?" Danny asked "Don't remember you there"

"Yeah" Don agreed "You musta been on ESU still, so you weren't there"

"I wasn't" she grinned "But it's the kinda story people like to tell over and over, especially when we started dating"

"Greenwood" both men sighed together.

Kate merely grinned.

"Yeah he liked that day huh?" Danny said "Asshole"

"Well the guy was in cuffs" Don defended "And we got him for murder"

"Aww babies" Kate teased them "Hurt your male pride?"

"Go away Kate" Don said pointedly "You're cramping my style"

"Dude" Danny laughed "You got no style to cramp"

"Oh says you" Don turned back "I still remember..."

The conversation continued as Kate walked away grinning towards Lindsay and Stella.

…...

Jo closed the door after the last of her guests, smiling to herself. She had one hell of a clean up job to do, but everyone had had fun, she was exhausted, slightly drunk and happy.

"Nice one Mom" Ellie rested her head on her mother's shoulder "Great party"

"Thanks honey" Jo kissed the top of her head "Where's Grandma?"

"I put her to bed an hour ago" Ellie grimaced "She was trying to hit on poor Mac I think"

"Oh Gawd" Jo put her head in her hands.

"It's OK" Ellie soothed "Both he and Christine found it quite funny"

"Oh she's bad enough _before_ she hits the snowballs" Jo sighed.

"Love you mom" Ellie kissed her mothers cheek "But _please_ don't ever do that"

"No fear" Jo assured.


	22. Chapter 21

**At your door**

Chapter 21

Mac Taylor could not shake the uneasy feeling. He had been through every piece of evidence that pertained to the Lewes case, and not just once. He'd also had Jo, Danny and Lindsay do the same.

Chain of custody was water tight, the evidence was spot on. Overall from the evidence they had, it looked like the court case was simply a formality. Even if the latest crimes weren't taken into consideration, Lewes had escaped from custody whilst awaiting a death sentence, that fact alone should ensure that sentence would be carried out without a possibility for appeal.

He switched his computer off, leaning over to cut the desk light when his cell bleeped. That one ominous bleep that meant only one thing – work. Mac sat in the dark a few moments, his sense of duty was yelling at him to read the message, the man that dwelled deeper told him to ignore it. He wanted to see Christine, felt he'd neglected her recently and he didn't want to be that guy. He knew what would win out in the end.

…...

Don Flack greeted them at the door of the house, Adam and Mac recognised the look on his face. One of disgust mixed with his usual tone of sarcasm.

"Well this is something I coulda done without tonight. Junkie in a bath"

Mac stopped, frowning at Don "What?"

"Known crack den" Don nodded "You might need that gunk you guys use under your nose, it don't smell pretty in there, and I didn't even get close"

Adam started rifling through his pockets, sighing as he searched each one in vain. Sheldon caught them up from his own car, having been elsewhere at the time of the call, he handed Adam a jar with a sideways grin.

"Thanks" Adam muttered as they followed Don into the hallway.

"What do we know?" Mac pressed.

"Neighbours called animal control when they noticed the dog had been in the yard for days on end" Don told them whilst trying to hold his breath, the smell was getting stronger as they went up the stairs.

"At this time of night?" Sheldon asked.

"They were busy" Don replied "So by the time they got here, it was dark. They made some 'enquiries' and found out the woman who lives here, or anyone else, hadn't been seen for about a week, so they called our guys to gain entry, they found..." he took a breath and pushed open the bathroom door "This"

The men took in the scene. It was gruesome and the smell was even worse. A body lay in around 6 inches of water, clouded with decomposed blood and juice. Long hair would indicate a woman.

Sheldon entered, making a preliminary visual examination.

"How does he do that?" Don asked through clenched teeth to Adam. Sheldon had nothing under his nose and appeared totally unaffected by the stench.

Adam gave him a startled look before shrugging. Don gave a half smile to Adam's back as he also entered slowly and carefully. His glowering had obviously been noticed on Boxing Day.

"My guys are talking to neighbours and we're tracking a next of kin" Don said "But there's nothing so far"

"Gun shot wound" Sheldon pointed to the victims chest.

"So not an OD then?" Don sighed "Was hoping for this to be an easy one"

"Unless this person had mastered the art of contortionism" Mac replied, also leaning over the body "This is the exit wound"

"Murder" Don confirmed to himself writing in his notebook "I'll get talking to people who heard nothin', saw nothin', an' know nothin'"

Adam laughed.

"My life story" Don nodded to him "I love my job really"

"Find the husband" Mac said, holding up a withered hand "She was married"

Don scribbled some more before leaving. Adam watched him go, sensing that Don was trying, trying at what Adam wasn't really sure, but he hadn't warned him off Sam, so that was a good start.

…...

Don replaced the receiver of his desk phone, looking up seeing the Chief of Detectives bearing down on his desk, and realising he had left it too late to escape. At this time of night on a Sunday, wasn't good.

"Flack"

"Sir" Don inclined his head in greeting to his superior officer before standing.

"Good Holidays?" the man asked.

"I did Sir" Don replied "And you?"

"Great" they stood facing each other, Flack knew that wasn't why he'd been sought out, and waited for the inevitable.

"So, are we ready on the Lewes case?" the Chief finally asked "There's a lot riding on this"

"I've got it all in order Sir" Don assured him "And from what Detective Taylor tells me, evidence side of things is water tight. Just hope security is this time"

"It will be" the Chief agreed "No one, and I mean _no one_ will be making a mistake this time, if they value their ass that is"

"Sir" Don couldn't shake the feeling though that it wasn't as simple as that, nothing ever was.

"Have you got a new case?" the Chief asked, picking up the open file on his desk.

"Dead body in a bath" Don told him "I just got back"

"Pass it on" Chief told him "I'll be telling Taylor the same, you guys are on court duty, and nothing else next week, I don't want you having split focus"

"Yes Sir" Don replied as the Chief left. He had mixed feelings on the matter. While court duty only would mean 9 to 5 hours and weekends off during the case, Don hated passing cases on, he liked to finish what he started.

…...

"My team are professional" Mac told the telephone receiver impatiently "We can handle both"

Mac rolled his eyes and started to speak several times before finally giving up.

"Very well Sir" he snapped "Yes, I understand"

He slammed the phone down, making Sheldon jump.

"We have a COD" he told Mac "Definitely murder according to Sid"

"Pass it on" Mac said through gritted teeth "We have been _ordered_ to focus on the Lewes trial and nothing else"

"Oh" Sheldon turned his head onto one side "I take it you aren't happy about that?"

"It doesn't matter _what_ I am about it!" Mac snapped, sitting in his chair heavily "I've been overruled"

"Well" Sheldon replied "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in court"

"You will" Mac answered shortly.

"Are you going home?" Sheldon pressed.

After a moments silence Mac suddenly stood up "Yes" he said, pulling his jacket on "I am, and go tell Adam to do the same"


	23. Chapter 22

**At your door**

Chapter 22

Mac Taylor held up his right hand and repeated the oath, the oath that he had stood and spoken hundreds, thousands of times. Then he waited, he waited to seal Craig Lewes fate once and for all.

"Detective Taylor" the prosecution stood and opened the questioning.

And so it began, the trial. Mac and the team were prepared. Lewes looked on from the dock, shackled and chained. Press scribbled at the back, the sound barely audible over the tap tap tapping of the court scriber.

The jury listened, frowned, whispered questions to each other. They had been ordered to not read newspapers or to watch television since they had been sworn in, but everyone in a twenty mile radius of this court room knew who the accused was, and what he was here for. It was hard to be impartial, to view it as just a case to be tried in law.

The lawyers batted back and forth, questioning firstly Mac and then Stella. Cross examination was weak, and the defence knew it. In his own mind, Lewes appointed lawyer wondered just what he was doing, trying to keep a man like this alive. Asking for life in prison rather than the needle. Prosecution knew it was a done deal, they were going through the motions.

The judge had already ordered that the jury _must_ find Lewes guilty of the crime of absconding, that was a no brainer. It was _all_ a no brainer as far as she was concerned. The case however was complex, and should he be found guilty of his new crimes, she already knew her sentence. Should he be found innocent, then she would throw out any attempts to appeal against his original sentence, and the result would be the same. She'd had many a meeting over this and decided that she would pull every string available to get an execution date by the end of the month.

Craig Lewes knew his fate, he had even declined to take the stand. Either way he was as they said in jail ' A dead man walking'.

In the private room allocated for them, the members of the team not called before the court were sipping coffee and chatting idly. Unaware of what was being said in the court room this was the hardest part, not knowing how the case was going, who was edging in front, who had screwed up.

Don gave none of it much thought, he would be next to testify, being the lead detective after Mac. Him or Jo anyway, Mac had given his evidence, and Stella was in there now. It was a done deal, he'd shoot Lewes himself to make sure if he needed to. He thought instead of the woman from the night before, and how that case was progressing. If this got out of the way soon enough, then hopefully he could take it back.

Danny and Lindsay spent the time alternately going over their evidence and laughing together quietly. Lindsay's turn on the stand would be short, she hadn't been here for Lewes first killing spree and trial. Her evidence would consist of the science they had used to track him down. Danny's would be more in depth, but not much more, they may even be done by close of business today.

Sheldon's would be two fold. He needed to attest to the science this time, and give his findings as an ME from the last. Although complicated, and no doubt the defence would try and trip him, he had it all sorted into spaces in his mind, and he knew he'd get it right.

Adam's mind was blank. Without his cell to keep him occupied he felt slightly lost, and doodled on some paper nearby. He thought about Sam, briefly, before casting a fearful look at Flack, scared the man could read his mind. The guard that stood at the door reminded him of the officer he'd met on Christmas day. Women were like buses, he mused, drawing a cartoon doodle of one, none for ages then two at once.

"They're breaking for lunch" a court clerk said, putting his head through the door "One hour, back here"

"'Bout time" Don grumbled as he stood.

…...

Craig Lewes smiled, a manic and triumphant smile as the cigarette burned into his clothes, he encouraged the smouldering fabric with light breaths and they caught. Taking a drag on the cigarette he laughed. There was no way Mac Taylor and his bunch of goons were going to take his life, no that he'd do himself.

…...

Everyone jumped as the ringing started, a deafening bell, shortly accompanied by water issuing from the overhead sprinklers.

People were diving for cover, court officials scurried into action with well rehearsed movements and started evacuating.

Police officers, lawyers, witnesses all filed out of the front doors into the cold. Wet clothes made them shiver and curse as the wind whipped around them. Court employees directed them to 'places of safety' and four fire trucks roared to the building, fire fighters leaping down and speaking with those appointed to meet them. Considering the situation, the chaos that ensued was well organised and orchestrated.

…...

Lewes could not believe it. The burns smarted, but they weren't life threatening. The bundle of clothes still smouldered where they had been removed and thrown by his guards.

But it wasn't his failed suicide attempt that he was in disbelief of, it was the utter incompetence that had allowed him to don an officials jacket and take his seat behind the wheel of the prison truck. As protocol had indicated, he had been freed of his shakles, he almost laughed out loud.

He shook his head, he didn't believe in God, but a second shot at freedom, well who was he to argue?

He nosed the truck behind the other ones in front, slowly, keeping his head down. His companion was busy groaning about the 'Butt head' who'd set himself on fire.

Stopping at the check point something pulled at him to look up. He met the eyes of _her_, revelling in her shock as she recognised him and went to draw a gun she didn't have, shouting for back up. He reached over and grabbed at the officer next to him, gaining his gun he aimed it at the man's head. Stella froze as he ordered him to get out.

He watched as the man stepped out, help was too far away. He could see them all running, shouting, pointing.

"Get in" he ordered Stella "Get in or I shoot him, and then as many as I can"

Stella felt the pressure of the gun although it didn't touch her, she registered the officers terrified face, and she complied.

She didn't take her eyes from Lewes as he drove away fast, the gun still on her. She didn't see Don, or his companions reach the roadside that second too late, she didn't realise that they knew it was pointless shooting at the truck, it was bulletproof. One or two shots they could get off would just bounce, it would take a volley to penetrate.

She didn't even register the direction he took, or the army of police cars that followed them, the only thing that she registered was the laughter of the man at the wheel.

"Oh this is excellent" he bragged "_This_ I never expected"


	24. Chapter 23

**At your door**

Chapter 23

Lewes checked his mirrors. There was at least one police car behind him, lights and sirens flashing. He wondered if the driver knew which van they were after, or if they'd go past like they had the other trucks. He was almost on clear roads and the trucks in front were turning away in differing directions for their destinations, he didn't actually have a clear destination in mind, he thought that maybe he didn't need to. There was no way this truck would outrun any police car, he'd need to come up with something, he couldn't ram them _all_ off the road.

"Where are we going?" Stella asked.

"I honestly don't know" he said back "But it'll be somewhere where I can teach _you_ that men are to be respected"

"You deserve nothing" Stella spat "No one's respect"

"Now now" he replied calmly "_Everyone_ deserves respect"

"Not a murdering bastard like you" she hissed "With some twisted notion that you're doing the world a favour!"

"I have no such notion" he informed her "I do what I do because it appeases _me_. If I thought I were doing the world a favour, or following the guidance of a deity, or voice in my head, why would I need to hide? Come my dear, you know the form"

Stella gave him a disgusted look, turning, startled to the front.

"Why are we heading for the harbour?" she asked.

"Why?" he challenged with a calm smile "Can't you swim?"

"They were all wrong" Stella said through gritted teeth "You _are_ nuts"

Lewes manic laughter rang in her ears for his response.

…...

Flack chased the growing collection of vehicles bearing down on the truck. He shot past two squad cars, barely waiting for them to move out of his way. Danny was practically on his bumper, and Don could see the set line of Mac's jaw as he sat beside him.

Swinging the car onto the road beside the truck he watched it as closely as he could whilst concentrating on not totalling himself. He briefly wondered what Lewes plan was, the guy was good at thinking on his feet and making the situation his own. Not this time.

"Shit" Flack swung away as the truck lurched towards him, he backed his car off momentarily before flooring it again. He was too low to see anything but the side of the truck and it's wheels, but his imagination gave him an image of Lewes satisfied grin, and Stella's terrified face.

He knew this area well. Had done for many years. He'd chased all manner of suspects through the alleyways and side roads that bordered the dock, and right now, Lewes was on a hiding to the dock side. The thought brought him satisfaction and fear, was a dip in the Hudson what Lewes planned? Or an escape through the twists and turns with the NYPD chasing their tail?

Lewes didn't deviate from the main road, ignoring turn offs and slipways deeper into the dock buildings. Flack followed until he realised that there was one road left, and it looped back around to the dock side. If he could cut him off by blocking that road, they could end the chase, at least with vehicles.

He snatched the radio to him, making eye contact with Danny as he did so.

"Follow me!" he barked "Let the black and whites chase him. There's one in front, we'll head him off"

"10-4 Don" Mac replied, adrenaline high in his tone.

Speeding off to the right with Danny behind him the wailing of the squad cars receded somewhat only to be replaced by their own sirens bouncing off the buildings either side.

Unless Lewes went into reverse and smashed his way backwards, he was trapped.

…...

Lewes ground his teeth as the squad car that had been in front of the trucks right side most of the way swung and blocked his exit. He had only one way out now, but he didn't intend to go alone.

"Can you swim Stella?" he asked. His tone reaching fever pitch.

Stella gripped the side of the door and braced herself, only to be swung violently as Lewes swerved, he spun the patrol car, half of it was now being propelled towards the water by the truck. He continued, feeling the impact affect the ruck, but not so much that it didn't do what he intended. Push the car towards the dockside.

Realising his plan, Stella noticed the impact had jolted the gun to the floor, and Lewes hadn't realised. With horror Stella also noticed that the driver of the squad car now trapped and being shunted towards the Hudson was Kate, with Georgie beside her. She made a lunge for the wheel, elbows and hands clashed as Lewes fought her off. He looked at her, no trace of expression on his face.

"Mac Taylor was never good enough for you" he said as he pushed the truck forward.

Stella fought but he was stronger than her and the angle was awkward, her eyes locked with Kate's as the squad car tipped drunkenly over the edge of the dock and she let go scrabbling for the gun beneath their feet.

Suddenly the windscreen shattered and Lewes slumped over the wheel, the motion of the truck stopped and Stella straightened as the front of the truck dipped forward, the front wheels hanging over the edge. Stella's eyes took in the back of Lewes head, or the hole where it should have been. He was dead, and there was no coming back from this one. She realised Kate must have shot him through the windshield, already damaged from the impact with the squad car.

…...

Flack rounded the corner, the images burning themselves into his brain. Stella staring out of the smashed windshield with a facial expression of terror and relief. Lewes slumped across the wheel, he didn't need to check to know he was dead, finally. But the image that held him was of the blue and red lights on top of the squad car and the sound of the sirens cutting off abruptly as the car slid further into the water. He watched, frozen as it slipped quickly underwater.

…...

"Where's the damn divers?" Flack raged twenty minutes later, his body shivered but his mind didn't notice.

Mac and Danny had followed him into the water automatically, and they'd found Georgie straight away, her door was open but she had been in her seat still, her belt undone but unconscious probably due to the impact with the truck. Don and Mac had searched the sinking car frantically, but Kate wasn't there. The car sunk further and was pulled along with the swell of the river, the currents strong.

Danny had dragged Georgie to the surface, uniformed officers pulling them both out. He'd wanted to go back in but had been restrained. He knew that the temperature of the water was too cold for being exposed for long, but Kate was still down there, and now Mac and Flack were too.

They had surfaced, Danny or indeed anyone present didn't need to ask. Their faces spoke volumes, they hadn't found her.

Emergency diving teams were on their way, and the car was now too deep to be reached without breathing apparatus and the currents were taking their toll. Mac had to force Don out of the water, and all he'd done since was pace down the riverside, glaring into the water.

…...

"They'll find her Don" Danny offered, he offered a blanket and steaming cup, which Flack looked at as if it were poison.

"Yeah, _dead_" he bit back savagely "Even if she didn't drown, she'll be dead from exposure by now"

"She's tough" Danny laid a hand on his shoulder "The boats and chopper are scouring the river and banks, Stell said she was conscious when she went in, she's probably just been pulled by the current"

"Huh" Don snapped "Dead bodies offer little resistance do they?!"

"We don't know that" Danny reasoned.

"But what are the chances huh?!" Don stormed.

"I'm sorry" Danny offered, he knew if Lindsay had been in that car, he'd be the same.

"And she was sick" Don said suddenly "She was already sick, what chance did she have?"

Danny offered silent sympathy as the divers prepared to take to the water.

"You don't need to be here" Mac said, neither had heard him approach.

"Yes I do Mac" Don said through gritted and chattering teeth "If they pull her out...I need to be here"

"Do you think that's wise?" Mac questioned carefully.

"Probably not" Don agreed "But it's what I'm gonna do"


	25. Chapter 24

**At your door**

Chapter 24

No matter how many times Lindsay worked and reworked the figures, the result was the same. She had been calculating tides, wind speed, swells and allowing for every variable she could think of. But the same places kept coming up, places that had been searched, and re searched and then of course, searched again by Don. Sheldon and Danny accompanying him.

Mac sat wearily next to Lindsay, taking in her tired and pale face.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked "I know Danny went out with Don at first light, and you were here when I got back here"

"She's with Danny's parents" Lindsay rubbed at her eyes "I got up with Danny and came straight in"

"You didn't have to" Mac replied "I was here most of the night, and I have done what you have too, I got the same places"

"Search and rescue will have already worked them out" she pushed the mouse mat away in disgust "She's gone isn't she?"

Mac sat thoughtfully for a moment "I think so" he said sadly "It's been too long"

"Nearly 24 hours" Lindsay looked at her watch needlessly.

Mac's cell rang, the name on the speed dial was caught by both of them. Lindsay swallowed hard.

"Sid" Mac said quietly.

"On my way" he looked at Lindsay as he cut the call.

"It is her?" Lindsay asked shakily.

"Sid doesn't know, though the description fits" Mac replied "He's just had a call saying the search teams found a body and he wants...he wants me to go down there. Don will have heard and he'll probably be on his way"

"I'm coming" Lindsay stood, waving away Mac's protestations "She was my friend Mac and Danny is with Don, we can't let him do this alone"

Mac merely nodded, catching sight of Jo as she came out of the elevator. With a heavy heart he approached her. His austere veneer was sorely tested as he saw Jo attempt to hide her reaction.

"Is she not coming?" Lindsay asked as Jo headed further into the lab.

"Yes, she'll follow us down" Mac called the elevator "She's going to get Adam"

"Adam" Lindsay gave a half smile "Why do we all forget him?"

"I was trying to spare him" Mac replied "But Jo's right, he needs to be in the loop as much as the rest of the team"

…...

Sid Hammerback had waited for Mac's arrival before he approached the table. The body was encased in a body bag, the form beneath totally still. Sid sighed as the elevator doors slid open and Mac stepped out with Lindsay.

"I've done this too many times" he greeted them.

"We all have Sid" Lindsay put a hand on his arm.

"We need to know Sid" Mac added "Before Don gets here"

"I know" Sid pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips "Just a minute"

Mac understood his hesitation. Once the bag was unzipped, that was it, there was no more hope, no more wild theories as to why Kate hadn't been found. There would just be pain and grief, and a husband and children to support.

Sid took a deep breath and started to unzip the bag, he only dared to look when he got the zip to the chest area. He made an involuntary noise, gripping the side of the table with enough force to make his knuckles turn white.

Unable to stand it Mac ripped at the side of the bag, a woman's face greeted him, peaceful in death. But it wasn't Kate's.

"My God!" Lindsay put her hand across her mouth, turning away in relief, movement caught her eye as she saw Danny trying to stop Don from storming in to autopsy. Sheldon also trying to reason with him, they may as well have been trying to stop a hurricane for all the effect they were having.

Meeting them at the door Lindsay held a hand out to Don.

"It's not her!" she said urgently "It's not Kate!"

Sighs of relief came from Sheldon and Danny, echoed by Jo and Adam who had come off the elevator unseen behind them. Don merely stood and looked at Lindsay.

"I need to see for myself" he said "Sid? Mac?"

"Come on" Sid beckoned him forward "I know you do"

"I knew she wasn't dead" he told the corpse gently.

…...

"You don't have to nursemaid me" Don said sourly.

"I want to be here" Danny said calmly "I want to know too"

"I know" Don stood pacing to the window of the conference room "And I'm grateful"

"Don't mention it" Danny said.

"It's been 36 hours Danny" Don sighed after long minutes "They might never find her now"

"Don I'm so sorry" what else could he say?

He looked away from the figure at the window, the lab continued to work around them although it was coming to the end of the day. Adam remained at the station in the AV lab, Jo and Lindsay were at their desks and Mac presumably at his. Sheldon had stayed in autopsy with Sid, sensing Sid needed someone with him, someone to talk to, and someone to support and be supported by when and if Kate's body did come in.

He didn't notice Don turn around at first, but when he did he did notice the determined face, the slightly furrowed brow.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Don said.

"Anythin' buddy" Danny nodded.

"Will you" Don swallowed "Will you come back home with me? I have to tell the kids and although Sam is there, you and DJ are close... Could you..." he faltered not being able to bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Of course" Danny stood beside his friend, ready to give whatever help and support he needed right now.

…...

Jo followed Lindsay's line of sight, she was watching Don and Danny. Since they had returned from autopsy Danny had sat with Don in the conference room. Don didn't want to go home and the commander of the search and rescue had banned him from the search areas.

The precinct was too busy, the noise and disruption something Don usually thrived on but not today. Here was the best place for him to wait.

Danny approached Lindsay as Don waited in the hallway, staring through the glass wall at the bank of lights on some machine who's name he could pronounce, let alone work.

"I'm, ah, gonna head back with him" Danny said to Lindsay and Jo quietly "He's gonna tell the kids"

"You want me to come?" Lindsay offered.

"No babe" Danny kissed her cheek "Go stay at my folks with Lucy. I don't know how long I'll be"

"Oh those poor children" Jo said sadly "And oh God, what the hell will he do?"

"He'll get through somehow" Danny told her "He's a fighter"

"Danny?" Lindsay stopped him "I didn't want to say in front of Don, but, Georgie has come round and the hospital released Stella, they've both asked about seeing him..."

"No" Danny decided "Not tonight"

Both women nodded in agreement as he left.


	26. Chapter 25

**At your door**

_Here you are Smuffly, the last chapter didn't give anything away, so I have edited this one and posted them both together :)_

Chapter 25

"Taylor" Mac answered his desk phone wearily.

"Detective Taylor we have a man here insisting on seeing you" the receptionist told him.

"Name?" Mac sighed.

"Rosie" the woman replied "That's all he'll say"

"I'm on my way" Mac ended the call and left his office.

He could do without this. He kept contact with some of his old informants from his uniform days, and Rosie was one of them. The man tended to seek him out when he had information on serious crimes, things that Rosie himself found abhorrent. He was a homeless man, making his bed in the dark and dangerous tunnels that littered the city. But he always had something good, and despite the current situation, Mac knew Rosie wouldn't waste his time, and he never took anything in return for his information.

In the elevator Mac closed his eyes, it was now over 36 hours Kate had been missing. Divers had scoured the river. He himself had plotted the course a body could have taken, even searched a few himself. Nothing. No sign of her at all. They were now onto divers searching the foundations of the bridges and alerts had been given to boats. But they had to face the possibility that after the time that had elapsed, Kate's body would never be found.

The mood around the lab was sombre. People talked in hushed tones, no one smiled. Mac ached, he hurt. He hadn't slept, he had devoted all he could to finding Kate, but he was at a dead end. He faced the act tomorrow of telling Don they needed to call off the search, and if anyone knew about not having closure, it was Mac. He ached for his colleagues too, they were all grieving in their own way, they were a family and that family had grown with girlfriends, wives and children, and now someone was missing from that family. He hurt for Kate and Don's children, who would be devastated, how could a child ever come to terms with that? And finally for Don, who knew all too well the heartache that faced him, and the struggle he would face to try and support his family alone from now.

He left the building, heart heavy but shoulders straight as ever.

"Rosie" he greeted the man he'd watched fight the odds for many years on the streets.

"You gotta come with me Mr Mac" Rosie said urgently "We gotta go now"

Mac considered him for a moment.

"My car will be quicker" he decided "Wait here"

…...

Rosie was a man of few words, and the more Mac pressed about where he was being taken, the more Rosie clammed up, only speaking to give directions.

Switching the car off at a lonely tunnel Mac shivered. For the first time he considered the wisdom of what he was doing. Rosie had never hurt anyone, but he was largely an unknown quantity.

_In for a penny..._ Mac thought and followed Rosie into the tunnel.

Groups of homeless people huddled around fires, sending him suspicious looks. Rosie had done this before, led him right to a murderer and then just walked away. Mac felt for his gun and glanced around him. Police weren't welcome here.

Pulling aside a filthy blanket crudely tacked to the wall to create some privacy, Rosie gestured to the figure lying on the bed.

"She'm need a doctor" Rosie replied "She'm sick, and they looking for her, your people"

He held up the front of a newspaper, detailing the missing NYPD officer.

Mac ripped the blankets back, seeing Kate's eyelids flicker.

"Kate?!" he shook her urgently, she groaned.

"Where did you find her?!" Mac demanded "What happened?!"

"Them pulled her out da river" Rosie nodded to a group hovering "She'm pretty cold was gonna get her warm an' send her on her way, but she'm too sick"

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?!" Mac shot back.

"Wouldn't ha made it" Rosie nodded knowingly "Them won't come 'ere without cops, an' she'm too cold, needed to be warm an' get right. Anyway, I'm not for trusting no uniform but you Mr Mac"

Mac picked Kate up, relief flooded through him as she opened her eyes.

"Mac" she croaked.

"It's OK Kate" he soothed, carrying her out of the tunnel. Without looking back he couldn't see that Rosie was now tidying up where Kate had been, without an acknowledgement at all of what had happened.

…...

Mac punched at the numbers on his cell, driving erratically through the deserted streets of New York. The horizon was brightening, streaks of grey and pink becoming visible.

Jo answered on the third ring.

"Danville"

"Jo I got her!" Mac yelled over the siren of the avalanche "Kate, I have her"

"Is she...?"

"She's alive" Mac told her "Barely. I'm on my way to Mercy, it's closest. Go and get Don, don't call him, I don't want him driving over, just go and get him, and call the others"

"I'm on my way" she replied, Mac heard the jangle of keys as he hung up.

Kate coughed violently, her whole body doubling over with the effort. She struggled to open her eyes.

"Lewes?" she choked.

"You got him Kate" Mac said "He's dead"

With that she slumped again, losing consciousness. Mac shot her a worried look before urging the engine faster.

…...

"Where is she?!" Mac physically stepped in Don's way as he ran along the hallway of the emergency room.

"They're taking care of her Don" he said "She's alive"

"Where?!" he demanded.

"Give them a few minutes Don" he urged, eyeing Jo as she ran to catch up with Don.

"Damn Flack you're fast" she puffed.

"Is she gonna be OK?" Don asked "What happened? Where was she? What's wrong with her?"

"Easy OK?" Jo stood next to Mac "Calm down Don, you need to get your head together before they let you anywhere near her"

"She has pneumonia" Mac said "And hypothermia, but that's all I know right now. She's pretty banged up from the collision. Some homeless people pulled her out of the river"

"And what?" Don ground out "Just kept her?!"

"They tried to take care of her" Mac reasoned.

"They could have killed her!" Don raged.

"Hey!" a nurse stopped "Keep it down huh?"

"Sorry" Jo smiled at the nurse.

The incident seemed to bring Don to his senses, he sat on one of the chairs, rubbing his hands over his face.

"How long...?" he started "When will they let me in?"

"When they have her stabilised" Jo soothed sitting next to him.

"She's going to be OK" Mac said absently "She's sick but they said she will be OK"

Don leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes without replying. Maybe in a minute he'd wake up, and realise he'd been dreaming and they hadn't found her at all. Or maybe there actually _was_ a God, and his reverent prayers all night had been answered. He didn't have time to ponder for long.

"Detective Taylor?" a man in scrubs stood before them, he looked as exhausted as them "Sergeant Flack is stable, she has double pneumonia, and we're trying to warm her up with warm IV fluid, she's got a few minor injuries, but overall she's been extremely lucky"

"Can I see her?" Don had jumped to his feet, seeing the doctors confused look Don explained "I'm her husband"

"Of course" the man smiled "She asked if you were here, though she did say that we'd hear you before we saw you"

Don allowed himself a small smile before following the doctor into the room.

Jo simply smiled at Mac, and then put her arms around him.

"Well done" she said, feeling the tension and stress in his body.


	27. Chapter 26

**At your door**

Chapter 26 – Two days later

Don tapped on the glass door of Mac's office, smiling as he entered.

"Hello" Mac said "I didn't expect to see you for a while, I thought you were taking leave?"

"I am" Don nodded "I wanted to talk to you"

"OK" Mac replied "How's Kate?"

Don laughed "Being discharged today, she's driving the nurses nuts"

"I can imagine" Mac replied with a knowing smile.

"Refusing to sit still and generally being a pain in the ass" Don raised his eyebrows "So I guess they figure I can deal with her"

"It's only because she's feeling better" Mac advised.

"Oh I know" Don gave him a smile "And I'm grateful she's getting back to her old self, I was worried for a while there. I guess the 'shower' incident gave me a heads up"

"Do I want to know?" Mac asked with a grin.

"No" Don rolled his eyes "I wish she'd quit offending the nurses"

Mac laughed "So what you need Don?"

"I have been wondering" Don sat forward in his chair "About how you came to find her, what happened. I know you said some homeless folk pulled her out of the river and tried to look after her, but to be honest I was just that glad she was alive, I didn't look any deeper"

"I can understand that" Mac nodded before leaning back in his chair "I have an old contact, a guy that used to be an unofficial informant back in my uniform days. Old soldier. I first came across him when his van, the van he lived in, was stolen and used to er, gain entry to a jewellers"

Don nodded, he knew the type, these guys often suffered with post traumatic stress and couldn't deal with life as they had once lived it. It saddened him how many lived alone and cold on the streets after serving their country.

"He usually contacts me when he has something solid" Mac went on "Something he can back up, his visits are few and far between, and he's not much of a talker, but he always comes up with the goods"

"So he found Kate?" Don asked.

"Not him no" Mac said "He is currently living in one of the tunnels near the river, he usually keeps to himself but come winter he tends to move to the outskirts of a group. It was some of the group that were scavenging near the river that saw Kate and pulled her out"

Mac was used to Don's direct stare. The one he wore when he was listening. It didn't affect him as it might someone who was on the wrong side of him, he knew Don was just taking in what he said now that he was ready, and processing the information. So he continued.

"They had pulled her out and taken her back, got her warm and tried to feed her, get her strength up. You have to remember that most homeless people fear police or indeed any type of uniform, they were too scared of retribution to call for help, they tried to sort her out themselves and then send her on her way. They feared being blamed, they knew she was a police officer from her uniform"

"But that's ridiculous" Don said quietly "She could have died"

"Don't judge a man until you have walked in his shoes" Mac cautioned "Rosie heard about it, and when he saw her, he realised that she was sick, and missing. He doesn't get the daily edition, but he does keep up with the news where he can, and we made sure that Kate's face was on the front page of every paper, your sister saw to that"

Don nodded, remembering with a twinge of guilt the way he had initially treated Sam, she had helped by nagging the paper editors and using her contacts to ensure that the missing cop story stayed front page news.

"Rosie also has a deep mistrust of uniforms, but he realised that Kate was in trouble, so he came to find me, he trusts me. The rest you know"

Don was quiet for a long time, and when he spoke the question surprised Mac slightly.

"Did he get his van back?"

"No" Mac frowned "It was wrecked, so after crime scenes had finished with it, it was worth nothing, he got a few dollars scrap"

"That sucks" Don said, reaching into his jacket for his wallet "Have you arranged to see him again? For payment? Whatever you agreed with him, I'll double it"

Mac shook his head "Rosie has never taken payment for his information, and never will. He says it's his duty"

Don sighed, returning his wallet to his jacket.

"Well you see him again" Don said "You tell him..." he faltered.

"I will" Mac acknowledged "You going to get Kate?"

"Yeah" Don replied, a smile forming again.

…...

"Hey, Adam!" Danny shouted along the hallway "You comin'?!"

"Huh. Uh yeah!" Adam called back "Where again?"

Danny rolled his eyes "Sully's?" he reminded him.

"Oh yeah" Adam gave a nervous laugh.

"Honestly" Danny shook his head before looking Adam up and down critically "You might wanna do somethin'..."

Danny pointed to Adam's hair, making him reach up self consciously and touch it. He never thought too much about his hair at work, or indeed his appearance, and he didn't usually give it a thought when they headed for a drink after work.

"Oh" Adam sighed "That bad?"

"Well it's kinda... funky" Danny replied "And I hear a certain lady's gonna be there too..."

Adam brightened slightly "Really?"

"Really" Danny confirmed with a smug smile.

…...

Adam edged further away, he was decidedly uncomfortable. While he was genuinely glad that Georgie was none the worse for her dip in the Hudson, drunk she was something else.

"C'mon!" she said brightly, putting another shot in front of him "Loosen up Lab boy"

Adam looked up furtively, darting a look around the table, there was no one here to save him. Lindsay and Jo had left, Sheldon and Sid were deep in conversation and barely registered anyone else and Danny, well Danny was deep in another bottle and thoroughly enjoying being the clown. Adam would have to front this out himself.

"I don't really drink that much" he muttered.

"Then you need to" she grinned "You're cute, you know that?"

Adam's cheeks burned, he didn't know that. He coughed nervously.

"No" he mumbled, swallowing the shot in one.

_Dutch courage_ he thought.

"Good boy" Georgie grinned at him "So, what do you do when you're not staring down a microscope?"

"Uh, not a lot" Adam shrugged, the effects of the alcohol making themselves known "X box, hangout"

"Cool" Georgie purred "You wanna hang out with me?"

"Well we kinda are aren't we?" he asked, looking at her directly for the first time.

"I meant privately" she said in a low tone.

"Oh, erm, aha" his face burned again "As nice as that would be..."

"You're washing your hair?" she offered, taking the knock back with good grace.

"No I just did" he said.

"Well...?"

"Sorry" he actually realised he was, but, it didn't feel right.

"Never mind" she shrugged.

…...

"Geez Adam!" Danny hollared as he weaved around on the sidewalk, as Adam tried to support him "You turned Georgie _down_? Seriously?!"

"Yeah" Adam smiled to himself.

"You gay?" Danny asked with a sly grin.

"No" Adam replied.

"Then get your ass back in there!" Danny ordered "She's _hot_ and she wants _you_"

"She's_ drunk"_ Adam amended "And she wants _anyone_"

"So let anyone be you!" Danny urged "What you got to lose?!"

"I don't know yet" Adam mused "But something I hope"

The statement was too wide sweeping for Danny to connect with in his state, and so after a moment or two frowning he gave up.

"Whatever" he said "Oh wow my wife's gonna kick my ass"

"Oh yes" Adam agreed with a satisfied smile.


	28. Chapter 27

**At your door**

Chapter 27

Don sat tapping away at his computer. The bullpen was unusually quiet and he was glad for it, meaning he could do this without feeling bad about neglecting other things. Except paperwork, which he _always_ avoided, so he didn't feel guilty at all.

"Hey Flack" Al Greenwood shoved a hip onto his desk "How's the wife?"

Don just about managed to keep the disgusted sneer from his face "She's doin' good" he replied, dragging some papers out from under Greenwood pointedly "Thanks Al"

"Glad to hear it" Greenwood nodded "Quite a scare huh?"

"Yes" Don replied shortly.

"You're a lucky bastard" Greenwood went on, oblivious.

"I am?" Don sighed, setting the computer to screensaver and sitting back, crossing his arms, this guy was no good at taking a hint.

"Oh yeah" Greenwood went on "That wife of yours, she's quite the woman huh? And tough to boot, and you then have that gorgeous blonde hanging off your every word! What's your secret Flack huh? If _my_ wife'd caught me foolin' about like that, I'd be sleepin' in my car"

Don looked at his feet, which Greenwood mistook for admission of guilt, a mistake he'd regret.

"Aw c'mon Flack" Greenwood laughed "We all know what it's like, marriage gets a little stale and then you get an offer you can't refuse..."

"Kate didn't _catch _me foolin' around" Don said quietly "The woman was a witness"

"Right" Greenwood snorted "And an ex"

"Kate didn't catch me" Don continued, but stood "Because it never happened, you get me Greenwood?! Devon Maxford was a witness in a case, which you should know, seeing as the arrest went on _your_ record huh?"

Don was right in the other man's face and the few in the bullpen had stopped and were watching with baited breath. For an irrational moment Don felt the urge to defend his fidelity to the entire NYPD, hell even some of his closest friends had doubted him. And then it dawned on him, that he didn't _need_ to. The person who mattered knew the truth.

"So get your fat ass off my desk and go do some work" Don didn't move despite Greenwood obviously trying to back away, even though his position prevented it "Or would you like me to set up a few more high profile arrests for you? Make you feel part of the team and all that?!"

"That arrest was mine fair and square" Greenwood huffed "Like you said, it's on _my_ record"

"Oh yeah" Don sneered "With a rider, saying that uniform and an ex NYPD cop did the hard work for you, oh and while the rest of us were cleaning up his mess. It was a set up you ass, he _wanted_ to get caught"

Don moved away slightly and Greenwood stood, straightening his tie and coughing self consciously.

"You lost it when Angell died" Greenwood sneered, feeling safer with distance between them "An' I think this has done it again, nearly losin' your wife, and not bein' able to save her, damn Flack that musta been hard"

Don didn't even realise what he'd done until Greenwood sprawled across the floor clutching his jaw. The door behind him opened and he heard his boss steam into the bullpen.

"Flack!" he roared.

"Sir?" Don looked at him square, no trace of remorse in his eyes.

"Go and have a smoke!" the senior officer ordered "And cool off. Greenwood, in here _now_"

"I quit" Don said stubbornly, rubbing at his knuckles.

A packet hit the side of his body and landed on the floor, his boss glaring at him.

"Go!" he did as he was told.

…...

Don frowned as he saw his sister outside the crime lab. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"NYPD" he said out of the side of his mouth "Hands up"

"That _will_ get old one day" she smiled, turning around.

"Ah, you know it won't" he smiled back, kissing her cheek "What you doin' here? You won't get anythin' outta Mac you know, Danny's your best bet"

"I'm not here on official business" she replied smartly.

"Huh" he raised his eyebrows "Do I wanna know?"

"Not if you're gonna go all big brother on me" she replied.

"Then I'm goin' in" he muttered "Be careful"

Sam laughed, watching him go. He stepped onto one elevator and raised his hand in farewell, just as Adam stepped off the other.

Adam smiled shyly as he approached Sam, his mind whirling for the correct etiquette. Did they shake hands? Hug? Kiss cheeks? Wave? He was close to hyperventilating when he reached her.

"Calm down" Sam laughed "Coulda been so much worse"

Adam was thrown by her words "How?" he asked.

"Never mind" she linked arms with him "So, coffee? Or I was thinkin', I know a great place that does ice cream Sundaes, whipped cream, all the trimmings...?"

Adam grinned "You know how to make a guy smile" he said.

"I hope so" she quipped back.

They settled into step, dodging around other people on the sidewalk, walking in happy silence.

…...

"Hey buddy!" Danny clapped Don on the back as he came out of Mac's office "You come down here and don't come see me? I'm offended, had to hear it from _Jo_!"

"I needed to see Mac" Don replied "I was coming to see you"

"After thought" Danny shook his head "Not good enough"

"Shut up Messer you ass" Don laughed, batting his hand away.

"What you do?" Danny asked conversationally, his eyes focussed on Don's hand "You been wrestlin' suspects again without me?"

"Ah No" Don allowed a small smile of triumph to cross his face "I did what we've _all_ wanted to do for years, I floored Greenwood. Quite satisfying"

For once, Danny was speechless, but not for long "What?!"

"Long story" Don grimaced.

"So what?" Danny questioned "You suspended?"

"No" Don grinned "I have the weekend off anyway and after an apology and handshake, Al's willing to concede that 'I've been under a lot of pressure lately'"

"Seriously?!" Danny's eyes were wide with incredulity.

"Seriously" Don nodded "Don't ask me how the hell I got away with it, because I have _no_ clue, except the sneaking suspicion that the Cap has been waitin' for someone to do that a _long_ time"

Danny chuckled "Oh I _wish_ I'd seen it!"

"It'll probably be in your inbox by now" Don nodded "Someone will have pulled the footage"

"Good idea" Danny pondered "So that you clocked off now?"

"Yup" Don said "Home for some quality time"

"I'm glad for ya" Danny patted his shoulder "Come grab a coffee before you go? Was jus' gonna take 5"

"Sure" Don replied, following Danny through the hall.

…...

Adam wasn't quite so lucky on returning to the crime lab. He wiped the dreamy look from his face as the elevator doors opened and Flack took a step towards him before looking up.

"Oh, uh Hi Don" he said, his heart in his throat.

"Ross" Don nodded coolly as the doors closed behind him. Don had no intention of moving and Adam somehow couldn't step around him, his feet were rooted to the spot.

"Ahem" Adam began "How's Kate?"

"She's good" Don replied, his face giving nothing away "Thank you"

"Oh, uh good" Adam smiled, he felt like a Yorkshire Terrier faced with a Doberman, who's ball he'd stolen.

"So you're datin' my sister then?" Don asked, arms folded across his chest.

"Uh, well coffee" Adam explained "Well, ice cream and soda really, but you know..." he tailed off, thinking that what they'd had on the date wasn't the issue here.

"Nice" Don said, his face still impassive.

"It was" Adam confirmed "Ah, look Don, I jus' wanna say that I like Sam and I know it's awkward an' all but I'm not messin' about here an'..."

Don cut him off with a raised hand.

"I learned long ago not to interfere in my sisters love life" he stated "Unless she gets hurt, _then_ I interfere, and my dad, and my brother"

"Yuh-hah" Adam mumbled. This was it, the 'big brother' speech.

"Adam" Don replied "All I can say is good luck"

"Really?" he looked taken aback.

"Really" Don placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile "Trust me, you're gonna need it"

Adam wondered on those words as Don left and he stepped onto the elevator to go back up to work.


	29. Epilogue

**At your door**

Epilogue – Part 1 – One month later

Mac Taylor stood by the graveside, he felt nothing but relief and a little sadness. Reaching down he placed the last flower in the bunch he'd held onto the mound of earth and straightened again. Touching the newly erected headstone he sighed. It had been a long day.

"I thought you might be here" he recognised the voice, but didn't turn immediately.

"You know me too well" he replied.

"Is there such a thing?"

"I think so" he turned finally, seeing Stella was actually there.

"My plane was delayed" she explained "I wanted to be here"

"She was the last one" Mac answered her "The last of Lewes victims, and we finally got justice"

Stella nodded, reading the inscription "This city sucks the life from me"

"I know" Mac replied "It has a habit of doing that"

"Will you ever leave do you think?" she asked him.

"I doubt it" he gave a small laugh "I'm not as brave as you"

"Brave?!" Stella snorted "Running away is not brave"

"You may have started off running away" Mac held her eye contact "But you turned it to your advantage"

"Maybe" Stella shrugged, feeling discomforted at the frank exchange.

They stood a while, not speaking, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Come on" Stella finally spoke "I have a few hours before I fly back, dinner? For old times sake?"

"Definitely" Mac smiled.

…...

"Flack?" a uniform stopped at his desk, gaining his attention she pointed towards the doors "Visitor"

Don looked over, mixed emotions chased themselves across his face as he saw Devon. He stood, beckoning her over.

"Hi" she said quietly, placing a bag onto his desk "This is for you"

"Oh" Don looked at the bag, but made to move to open it "Thank you"

"No" she held out a hand but didn't touch him "That was one of the worst times of my life" she explained "And you were there for me, as a police officer and as a friend, and I wanted to say thank you, properly"

He picked up the bag, it was heavy. Opening it he saw a row of DVD's, reading the titles in the gloom he smiled.

"James Bond" he said softly.

"The entire collection" she smiled.

"Well, thanks" he smiled back.

"You're welcome" she replied "Educate your son on how to treat a lady with them, if he follows in your footsteps, he'll be a great guy"

"I will" Don smiled warmly "Thank you"

Devon shrugged, she had made her move and been unsuccessful, she didn't bear a grudge.

"Sure beats the hell outta vampires and werewolves" she laughed as she left. ***

He had to agree as he watched her go.

…...

Part 2 – One year later

Kate whirled the patrol car in front of the van and pulled up.

"You must be bored" Georgie remarked as they got out.

"I just want some adult conversation" Kate replied as they approached the van "And he's got a brake light out"

Georgie chuckled "You love your kids really"

"I do" Kate confirmed "But between them, and you jabbering on about your wedding with the ever suffering Brad" she rolled her eyes.

Kate tapped on the window "Licence and registration please"

The man rolled the window down enough to hand them through, and Kate read them as Georgie checked around the van.

"Do you realise you have a brake light out?" she asked, looking at him for the first time, a slight feeling of recognition making her brow crease.

"I didn't Ma'am" he replied "Much obliged, I'll head on and get it fixed now"

Kate nodded "See that you do" she warned "I wanna see documents in 7 days"

"Certainly" he replied.

Kate looked at him again "Do I know you?"

The man merely smiled at her "Could be"

"Hmmm" Kate racked her brain, but it was like trying to catch a cloud, she couldn't place him "Off you go then, drive carefully"

"You too" he said, rolling away slowly "An' you be sure to say hello to Mr Mac and Mr Don, and give that baby a kiss from me"

Kate gaped, too shocked to reply as he drove off.

"You OK sarge?" Gerogie asked "Baby brain again?"

"Somethin' like that" she muttered "I need to swing by the crime lab"

…...

Kate leaned across Mac's desk.

"I don't know what you mean" Mac sighed.

"Yes you do" Kate accused "I looked him up, from his docs, you arrested him a bunch of times, in winter, for crap stuff. We all do that, to get someone out the cold. Don insists he's never heard of him, but the guy was adamant. How does he know me? And my kids?"

"All right" Mac gave in, standing and shutting the door "But this is between us, and just us. OK? If Don knows I've told you, he won't be happy"

"OK" Kate nodded impatiently "Just tell me!"

"The man you pulled over was the man who saved your life last year" Mac explained "And obviously he recognised you"

Kate was stunned, she sat heavily onto the couch "But why didn't he say anything?"

"Rosie's not like that" Mac shrugged "He probably didn't want to make you feel awkward"

"Why would I feel awkward?" Kate asked, and then another thought occurred to her "That's who my daughter is named after isn't it? Gerrard Rose, Rosie"

Mac smiled "Does it bother you?"

"No" Kate replied "It's kinda... Good. I must admit, though, Don usually gets stupidly inventive with names, I pounced on Rosie when he suggested it because it was sensible, and I like it. Now it makes sense"

Mac laughed "That's why he suggested it"

Kate sat silent for a while, thinking "Did Don think I wouldn't like it?"

"Not that" Mac answered "The van you pulled over? He bought it"

"Don?" Kate was shocked for the second time in as many minutes "He bought it?"

"Rosie had a van years ago" Mac continued "And it was used in the commission of a crime, he never got it back. He used it to live in as well as to work from. After that he lived on the streets. Rosie never took payment for information, and that didn't sit right with Don, he wanted to do something, so he bought the van"

"But why the secrecy?" Kate asked.

"That's Don" Mac shrugged.

Kate was full of indignation, she couldn't understand why Don had kept all this from her.

"Kate, let it go" Mac said "Don did what he needed to do, and it's done"

She gave him a long and hard look before sighing "I guess so" she said "He never fails to surprise me"

"The way it should be" Mac laughed.

…...

**THE END**

…...

*** OK, pop quiz here, I mentioned Twilight for a reason there, but anyone know why? :-)


End file.
